Almost Over You
by blue3ski
Summary: Lily and Sirius get together after James goes missing, but when he comes back into their lives, Lily must decide who she wants to stay with. Post Hogwarts (Slightly Meteor Garden 2-ish)
1. Chapter 1: Close To You

Disclaimer: All the characters, unfortunately, belong to J.K.  
  
Chapter 1: Close To You  
  
Lily Evans closed up the jewelry store she was helping a friend manage. Pushing her dark red  
  
locks from her pale, pretty face, she started pulling out the trays of sparkly ornaments. Stars  
  
were all the rage in the wizarding world nowadays, so most of the displayed bracelets,  
  
necklaces, earrings, and rings had star designs or pendants. Lily smiled sadly as she admired  
  
the glittering diamonds. Stars. The first time she fell in love with James had been during a  
  
night covered in stars. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and she had to put down the tray.  
  
Somebody then knocked. "Remus, Sirius, hi!" Lily exclaimed delightedly as she pulled open  
  
the door. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black stepped inside. "How's it going, Lily?" Remus asked  
  
as he removed his cloak. "Oh, fine. Pretty hectic. We were nearly sold out. How about you?  
  
Any luck in the employment department?" Remus rolled his eyes. "No. Must've been that  
  
werewolf showing off in my resume." They laughed. "You, Sirius?" Lily turned to the black-  
  
haired boy. Sirius widened his eyes. "Moi? Work? And here I thought you knew me quite  
  
well, Lil." "Well, you're living on your own now, you know. Your trust fund isn't going to  
  
last forever." Sirius shrugged. "I'll coast through. Besides, I could always come to you." He  
  
wiggled his eyebrows. Lily stuck her tongue out at him. "Not in this lifetime." "Oh, Sirius  
  
and I want to take you out to dinner. Can you make it?" Lily indicated the trays. "I still have  
  
to put these away." "No problem." Remus and Sirius rolled up their sleeves and grabbed a  
  
tray each. "You know, if you ever need an extra hand here, I'm very available," Remus said  
  
as he carefully slid the tray into a specially fortified cabinet. Lily smiled. "I'll hold you to  
  
that." Sirius cleared his throat. "So, how are you holding up?" he asked softly. "About, you  
  
know, James." Lily felt her throat tighten. James Potter, her boyfriend and the love of her  
  
life, had gone missing nearly six months ago. It had been a few days after their graduation  
  
from Hogwarts, while touring with her in Italy. "I'm dealing with it," she replied thickly.  
  
Remus and Sirius simultaneously reached over and patted her on the back. "I know it's been  
  
hard for you," Remus said sympathetically. "But I can tell you right now that we will never  
  
give up on him, and we will find him one day." "It'll never be OK that he's gone, but I  
  
promise, it will get better," Sirius added. Lily swiped at the tears that had managed to fall.  
  
"Thanks, both of you. With you here, I feel closer to James already." They silently  
  
acknowledged her thanks. Then Remus broke the melancholy mood. "OK, the trays are  
  
done. Ready, Lily? I'm starved, and Sirius is paying!" He slapped Sirius's back, a broad grin  
  
on his face. Lily smiled and, linking arms with them, headed off to dinner. 


	2. Chapter 2: When I See You Smile

Disclaimer: All the characters (except for a few of my own) belong to J.K.  
  
Chapter 2: When I See You Smile  
  
"Where is Peter?" Lily asked as they made their way to the restaurant. Peter Pettigrew was  
  
the fourth member of James, Sirius, and Remus' little gang, the Marauders. "He asked to  
  
pass. Said he had stuff to do," Sirius replied casually. Remus pushed the door open and held  
  
it for Lily. Just as Sirius was about to step through, Remus let the door go. Sirius's hand  
  
deflected the glass before it could smack him in the face. Lily turned and looked at Sirius.  
  
"Are you OK?" Sirius nodded. "Yeah, but a werewolf here won't be." He pretended to  
  
punch Remus. Lily rolled her eyes as she made her way toward a table. Behind her, Sirius  
  
and Remus were still engaged in a mock fight. When she turned back to look at them, she  
  
had to laugh. Both boys were shooting.flowers at each other with their wands. Sirius's  
  
black hair was covered in lilies. Remus's was covered in roses. "OK, that's about enough,"  
  
she gasped. Sirius lowered his wand and plucked a rose from Remus's light brown hair. "For  
  
you, miss Lily, knowing that you appreciate the finer things in life." Lily, quite gratified and  
  
touched, received it. Remus's eyes glinted excitedly. When they had settled at a table, Lily  
  
excused herself to go to the ladies' room. As she walked away from the table, she realized  
  
she had never felt so lighthearted since James had gone. And Sirius, good old Sirius,  
  
had done that for her.  
  
When Lily was out of earshot, Remus leaned over. "You're really good with her." Sirius  
  
looked up in surprise. "With who?" "Evans. Padfoot, she's never looked this happy. Well,  
  
not since Prongs disappeared, anyway." Sirius shrugged. "She needed a cheer. She's mourned  
  
a lot already." Remus continued to stare at Sirius with a peculiar look on his face. "You  
  
know, you two would be good together." Sirius felt himself turn red. He only wished. He'd  
  
loved Lily since their seventh year, a few months after she and James had started dating. He  
  
had actually dated her for a brief period when she and James had broken up, but his heart  
  
hadn't been in it at the time. "You love her." Remus's voice broke into his thoughts. Sirius  
  
reeled. How had Remus known? Flustered, he tried to deny it. "She's James's girlfriend,  
  
Moony!" Remus folded his hands in his lap as he leaned back. "James has disappeared. Lily  
  
going to need a comforting hand. And if there's anything I've learned, it's that eyes don't lie.  
  
You have to be true to yourself. You have to give yourself a chance." He straightened up as  
  
Lily headed back in their direction. "I'll let you be alone. Enjoy a little dinner; take her on  
  
your broom, Apparate her to Paris. I'll be waiting in your apartment, and you better have  
  
good news for me." With a wave, Remus was out the door. "Where's Remus?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oops, forgot my briefcase." Remus zoomed back in. "Enjoy, you two. I have an  
  
engagement. Mum. See you!" Sirius glanced ay Lily. "Are you that hungry?" Lily shook her  
  
head. Sirius grasped her hand and they exited the restaurant. "Want to see some sights?" 


	3. Chapter 3: Yo Te Amo

Disclaimer: HP belongs to J.K..  
  
Chapter 3: Yo Te Amo  
  
"Accio Broom!" Sirius called. In a flash, his broom sat in front of them, hovering expectantly.  
  
"Come on!" Sirius pulled Lily on behind him. With a zoom, they were off. Lily's stomach jolted at the speed they were going. Stars flashed by like laser beams. After a moment, Sirius slowed, and Lily realized they were atop the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. She was speechless. "Sirius, how did we get here so fast?" He grinned. "Secret." Lily drank in the lights of the city. "It's so pretty." Sirius slipped an arm around her shoulders as a chilly wind blew around them. "Lily," he said. She turned towards him. "Lily, you have to know something," he began. "Yes?" Lily inquired. "Lily, I love you," Sirius said in a rush. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Lily's eyes widened in obvious shock. Then in the boldest move Sirius had ever made, he bent down and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Lily was still a little shaky as Sirius walked her to the door of the house she shared with a few friends from Hogwarts. "I need time to think about this," she said as they stopped in front of the front door. He smiled kindly. "It's OK. Take your time. I don't want to pressure you. I'll just be waiting. Good night, Lily." Lily gave him a small smile. "Good night, Sirius."  
  
Sirius Apparated, broom over his shoulder, back to his apartment. Remus was relaxing in one of Sirius's armchairs, reading a book. He uncrossed his legs and slowly lowered the book, peering at Sirius with a detached curiosity that had driven females into conniptions back in school. "Gee, Moony, flirting with me?" Sirius commented sarcastically. Remus rolled his eyes. "How'd it go, Paddy?" Sirius sank onto the couch. "I kissed her." Cool forgotten, Remus leapt up. "And?" "Well, I don't know where we stand yet, but I did ask her to go out with me. She said she'd give me her answer soon." Remus exhaled. "That's. good. It's something." Suddenly, an owl flew in. Sirius went to check it. "For you, Moony," he reported, slightly disappointed. Remus grabbed the letter and scanned it. "Oh, great," he muttered. Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Mum, Remus explained. "She's got another one for me." Remus's parents, being impoverished, were always using Remus to attract rich girls and make connections with the higher-class. "Name's.Phoebe Matthews. She's," he mimicked in a high-pitched voice, "beautiful, brilliant, and by golly, a musician." Remus threw the letter down, looking disgusted. "Oh, she's going to be fun all right." He gave another deep sigh and grabbed his cloak from off the back of his chair. "I have to go, Padfoot." "Why?" Sirius asked in surprise. "Apparently, little miss Phoebe's playing the violin at some posh hotel. If I don't go, Mum kills me." Sirius glanced into the fire burning in his fireplace. "Don't have to worry about that." Remus nodded. "Lucky you."  
  
Sorry this chapter's a little short. It looked a lot longer on paper :) 


	4. Chapter 4: All By Myself

Disclaimer: Oh, do I have to say this again? HP belongs to J.K., already.  
  
Chapter 4: All By Myself  
  
Lily stared blankly at the walls of her room. Why was it so hard? She could've just said yes to Sirius's question. Why did she still keep holding herself back from happiness? She flopped onto her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest, knowing very well she could answer those two questions. James. It was always because of James. Because of him, she'd let her life become a shambles. Because of him, she'd lost the will to live and to love. For the first time in six months, I actually felt alive, she reflected. And Sirius did that to me. Maybe it was time to grow up. Maybe it was time she got over James, time she broke his hold over her. Maybe it was time to try and love again. She glanced a photograph she had of James and herself, in a frame. Resolutely, she placed it facedown. Maybe I don't love Sirius as much as I did James, but I'll grow to do so in time.  
  
The sun shone brightly over the Italian countryside. James Potter leaned back and caught the sun's rays on his face. A barrel of wine he was supposed to be bringing to the storehouse lay abandoned on the grass beside him. Ah, bliss. On days like this, it was so nice to just lie back and relax. "Evan, what are you doing?" James turned and gulped at the sight of Elsa Saram, his dearest friend and constant companion. She was tapping her foot, her bronzed arms crossed over her chest. "You, Evan, are supposed to be working, not lazing around." "Elsa," James pleaded, widening his eyes. "Live a little. It's such a beautiful day. I'm sure Paolo won't kill us." "He won't kill me because I don't work for him," she countered. "But you do." James tugged her down onto the grass beside him. "Come on." Elsa resisted for five more seconds, then she gave up and sat down beside him. Plucking a dandelion from the ground, she blew on it, sending petals flying everywhere. James could never remember exactly how he'd gotten to Italy. He'd awoken one morning in a hospital bed, Elsa standing over him. James had had no recollection of his past, not even his own name. Elsa had named him Evan since, she told him, the first thing he'd said when he'd come to was "Evans." When James had first realized he could not remember anything at all, he'd slammed Elsa against a wall and escaped from the hospital in a bout of fury and confusion. Elsa had gone after him, managed to calm him, and brought him back to her friend Paolo's place. Paolo had allowed James to move in, and when James had warmed to them, even offered him a job at his winery. James could not recall a time when he had met such a caring bunch. Elsa was even devoting her time to finding out who he was. The most they had deduced was that James was from England, due to his having an English accent. Elsa's hazel eyes, so like his own, shone as she gazed out over the countryside. "It's so beautiful here," she breathed. James stared over the countryside. He had to agree that Italy was lovely, but he was homesick for somewhere. Funny. Homesick for a place he didn't know. "Yeah, I guess." Elsa's sharp ears caught the slightly down tone in his voice. "You must miss your old hometown, don't you?" James shrugged. "It's just- it's so weird. I'm homesick for a place I don't know. I'm missing people I can't remember. I miss doing things that I can't recall." Elsa turned to him. "Evan, you lost your memory, not your emotions, your reactions. Your heart still reacts to the fact that you're in a different environment." James sighed. "I suppose. But I can't help wondering-did I leave someone behind? Did I have really good buddies somewhere? Was I a good person? Maybe I'm some sort of famous guy but I don't know I am." Elsa laughed. "Right. You must be a movie star. I'll go inform your agent now." James swatted at her. "It's not funny. Maybe I had girlfriend or even a fiancée then," he mused. "Someone's who's searching for me somewhere out there. Someone who can tell me who I am." She smiled. "That's a beautiful thought." "I just want to tell whoever that girl is that I'm OK, and I'm safe. Stop her from worrying," James whispered. "Say it," Elsa encouraged. "She may not be here right now, but I'm sure somehow she'll hear you." James stood up and shouted to the sun, "Whoever you are out there, I'm OK and I'm safe! Please don't worry, I'm all right here with Elsa and Paolo!" Elsa stood beside him. "And I will take care of him, and bring him back to you!" she added. Paolo, a thirty-something, heavyset guy with short black hair he kept tucked under a baseball cap, poked his head out. " 'Oy, Evan, Elsa! What are you two doing? Evan, that barrel of wine still needs to be taken to the storehouse, and lunch is ready!" Elsa walked over to the barrel of wine. "Here, I'll help you." "Thanks." Together, James and Elsa headed for the storehouse. 


	5. Chapter 5: Heart of Sword

Disclaimer: I'm not going to say it again.  
  
Chapter 5: Heart of Sword  
  
Remus tried to stifle a yawn as he sipped his tea. His mother had dragged him-literally-out of bed at seven in the morning to have breakfast at Matthews' so "they could get to know each other better". As if one evening was not enough. Mrs. Lupin sat beside him, gossiping with Mrs. Matthews. Across from him sat Phoebe. Remus snuck a glance at her. He had to admit, she was lovely, with her long dark-brown hair, sparkling brown eyes, and flawless complexion. Her playing had been excellent, and when he'd met her last night, she'd seemed polite enough. Unfortunately, for Remus Lupin, that was her problem. She was so shy and reserved, she resembled a puppet whose strings were being pulled by her daddy. He had known from the start that they would never work out. Phoebe caught his eye and smiled at him. He responded with a roll of his eyes, making it blatantly clear he was not happy about this. Too bad his mother noticed as well. "Be civil," she hissed, then turned back to chatting with Mrs. Matthews. "Yes, Remus here is such the perfect gentleman. He was a prefect, you know, and an excellent one at that..oh, I'm sure he'll love Phoebe, such a lovely and accomplished girl..of course he can." Remus let out a low growl under his breath. This was going to be one long morning.  
  
After breakfast, Mrs. Lupin drew her son aside. "Remus, what are you doing? You were completely rude to miss Phoebe!" "Mother, this isn't my thing. She isn't my thing." Mrs. Lupin sighed. "Son, I know, I know. But give her a chance. For your dear old Mum." Remus had to smile. "You're hardly old, Mother." She patted his arm. "Thank you, dear. But either you stick with her, or I could find a worse one.." Remus groaned. "Please no. All right, it's Matthews." "Phoebe, Remus. Anyway, that's my boy. Just be friends with her, at least. She's really very nice, you know. I'm sure you two will have a lot of fun." Remus grimaced. Oh yeah. Lots and lots of it.  
  
Sirius was woken from a deep sleep by someone knocking. Groggily, he threw on his robes and went to answer the door. "Who is it-Lily?" His breath caught as he stared into her hypnotic green eyes and was suddenly very awake. Lily gave him a once-over, taking in his disheveled appearance. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sirius! Did I wake you?" Sirius smiled. "Of course not." Lily looked visibly relieved and handed him a bag. "Here, I brought you breakfast." He motioned for her to take a seat and offered her a coffee. "What's up?" Lily had started to twirl her hair around her finger nervously. "It's about last night. Listen, Sirius, I've given it some thought." Sirius felt dread churning in his stomach. "And?" Lily smiled. "I would love to go out with you." Sirius felt lighter, as if a thousand-pound weight had been taken off his shoulders. "You would?" Lily nodded. "Yes of course." Sirius could barely suppress his joy. "Great!"  
  
Remus dropped by Sirius's to vent. As he Apparated in front of the door, Lily stepped out. "Lily?" Remus exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here so early?" She smiled. "I dropped off some breakfast for Sirius. See you, Remus." "Yeah, 'kay, bye, Lil." Remus gave her a parting wave and entered the apartment. He spotted his friend slumped in a chair, an indecipherable look on his face. "What happened? Why was Lily here?" Sirius's face broke out into a grin. "She agreed, Moony! She agreed to go out with me!" Remus felt his best friend's joy. "She did? That's terrific, Padfoot!" Sirius unwrapped the breakfast Lily had apparently brought him. 'So, Moony, how was the music witch?" Remus winced. "Well, Phoebe's pretty, I'll grant her that. And she's got skill. But other than that, she's just like all the others: meek and quiet and polite." Sirius whistled. "Bet you loved that." "Worse, Mum totally loves her. She just set me up to take Matthews out this afternoon. And tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow." Remus buried his face in his hands. "Can we just tag along on your dates with Lily? I need someone sane to talk to." Sirius thought about it. "Maybe some of them. But you really ought to give her a shot. She might turn out OK after all." Remus stared in shock at him. "Boy, you really are lovesick." 


	6. Chapter 6: Te Quiero

Disclaimer: I refuse to say it again.  
  
Sorry, people! I haven't updated in a while 'coz I had a competition and I was superbusy. Thanks to all my reviewers! Thank you Tani, your kind words touch my soul. Thanks to Captain Oblivious, your constructive criticism is a great help! :)  
  
Chapter 6: Te Quiero  
  
Sirius took Lily on their first date as an official couple. It was just a tour around Hogsmeade to buy stuff for Lily's family, but it was a date nonetheless. They'd spent the morning walking around, searching for the best bargains and laughing at the witches and wizards wearing the gaudiest robes. Lily was beginning to think she would truly enjoy being with Sirius. He was so much fun and incredibly gentlemanly. They spotted a fruit stall, and went to see if there was anything good. The stall's owner, an old witch, smiled when Lily started checking out the offerings. "Good afternoon." "Good afternoon, madam," Sirius replied. The witch's eyes went from Sirius to Lily. "What brings two such sweet lovers like you here?" Sirius and Lily both went equally pink. "Just walking around." Lily chose a couple of pomelos and the old woman bent to bag them. "Gracious, my bones are aching," she sighed. "I'm too old for this." "Auntie," Sirius queried, "don't you have any sons or daughters? You needn't do this." The witch lowered her head. "My son died ten years ago. My daughter ran off twenty years ago. My husband has also just passed away." "I'm sorry." Lily patted the old woman's arm. Sirius brightened. "Tell you what, madam, how's about we help you out?"  
  
Lily stared in shock as Sirius lowered his packages and took a place behind the stall. He started calling out for people to buy. Villagers clustered around the stall to buy from the charismatic young man whose warm smile made them feel at ease. When the crowd grew a little too much for Sirius and the old witch to handle, Lily went to help, working side by side with Sirius. In a mere couple of hours, the stall was sold out. The old woman gave Lily a free bag of assorted fruits, and pushed a couple of Sickles into Sirius's hand. When he tried to give it back, she just shook her head. "You have given me more than I need with your help, sonny. Take it." As Lily and Sirius continued striding down the street, Sirius kept turning the Sickles over and over in his hands. "What's so captivating about a couple of Sickles?" Lily asked. "It's the first time I ever actually earned money," Sirius replied, gazing at the pieces. Lily smiled. "How's the feeling?" Sirius smiled back. "Fulfilling."  
  
They stopped at a store selling lovely wooden carvings. Lily wandered through the aisles, picking up each item and inspecting it carefully. The carvings were pretty, Sirius thought, but he had his eye on something else. Down the street, he'd seen a store selling sugar-spun ornaments. While Lily browsed, he sneaked out and off. When he entered the store, a bell jingled and the owner looked up and smiled. "How may I help you?" Sirius spotted a flower, a perfect lily, on display. "How much is that flower?" The owner came around the counter. "This lily is actually part of an entire bouquet that costs two Sickles. He carefully pulled out a wrapped bouquet of all sorts of sugar flowers. It was beautiful. Sirius fingered the Sickles in his hand. "I'll take them."  
  
Lily glanced around nervously as the store owner bagged her purchases. Where was Sirius? One minute he was behind her, and the next he was gone. Like James. Lily grabbed her bags and was just about to set off to look for him when he breezed through the door. "Sirius!" she cried. "Where were you?" Without a word, Sirius handed her a plastic-wrapped bouquet of crystalline-like flowers. "Sirius," she whispered, at a loss for words. "It's sugar," Sirius told her. "You can eat it right now, if you want. If you don't want to eat it," he produced a glass case, "-you can place it in here." Lily was touched beyond words. She carefully lowered the bouquet into the case. "Thank you so much, Sirius." He smiled. "It was nothing. Speaking of eating, I'm kinda hungry. How about coffees and cheesecakes?" "That sounds great." As they headed to a café Sirius knew about, Lily only then noticed that Sirius was no longer playing with the Sickles. They were gone. She glanced at the flowers and made the connection, feeling even more touched. Sirius had spent his precious Sickles. He had spent them on flowers for her. She undid the lid of the glass case and pulled out a sunflower from the bouquet. "Share this with me?" Lily held out the sugar- spun flower to Sirius. His eyes lit up. "Sure." 


	7. Chapter 7: Happy

Disclaimer: I will not repeat it again...  
  
Chapter 7: Happy  
  
Remus waited in front of the Matthews' house. His mother had set a date for him and Phoebe at three o' clock, and it was now three-fifteen. His patience was wearing thin. At least he'd be driving a cool car, Remus reminded himself. Mrs. Lupin had borrowed a beautiful silver one, which he was now admiring. Phoebe came out, dressed in pale blue robes. Her hair was down, for the first time, and she actually looked...ordinary. The other girls Remus had been set up with had never wasted an opportunity to flaunt their jewelry. A point in her favor. But just one. "Hi," she said sweetly. Remus did not reply; he simply got into the car. After a second, she got the hint and lowered herself into the passenger seat. "You're not happy with me, are you?" she ventured. "Gee, how'd you guess?" Remus answered sarcastically. "Where do you get off?" "Well, we could-" Remus turned to her. "There is no 'we'. Let's get one thing straight, Matthews. I'm only doing this for my mother. I don't like you. At all. You get that?" Phoebe looked slightly hurt, and Remus actually felt a twinge of guilt. "I understand," she said in a small voice. Remus kept on driving until they got to Hogsmeade. "Here, you can get off now." Phoebe took a deep breath and got out. "You don't have to pick me up. I can get home fine by myself." She shut the door and headed into the village. Remus let out a small whoop. Hee. There went Phoebe Matthews.  
  
Sirius and Lily were continuing their shopping. They'd just about done Honeydukes and now Sirius wanted to stop at Zonko's. Lily opted to browse around Madam Malkin's. On her way over, she suddenly tripped. "Whoa!" A pretty girl in pale blue eyes caught her packages before they hit the floor. "Thanks," Lily said breathlessly. "You have great reflexes." The girl smiled broadly. She had shoulder-length dark brown hair cut in a really cute style and sparkling brown eyes. "Thanks. It's playing the violin. My arms kind of developed." Lily's eyes widened. "You play? That's terrific. What's your name?" "I'm Phoebe. Phoebe Matthews." The stranger offered her hand. "I'm Lily Evans." Lily shook it. "So, what are you shopping for?" Phoebe fingered a royal purple set, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Just something to teach my boyfriend a lesson."  
  
Remus snuck back into his house after spending the afternoon of his supposed date with Peter Pettigrew. He was sneaking back into his room when his mother stopped him. "You are such a sweet boy." Mrs. Lupin enveloped her son in a hug. Remus was confused. "What?" "Oh, don't be so modest. Phoebe told me what you did. Thank you for those lovely purple robes." "PHOEBE?" "Oh, and thank you for showing her a great time. She told me you had fun." Remus was breathing heavily by now, and fumbled for the keys to the car. "I have to go." He jumped in and tore out at full speed. He screeched to a stop outside the Matthews'. "Miss Phoebe, please," he told the maid who answered the door. "Oh, Master Remus! Of course, I'll get her immediately." Phoebe came to the door, smiling as usual. "Hello, Remus." "What the hell are you doing?" Remus snapped. "Doing what?" she inquired sweetly. "You know perfectly well what." Phoebe's smile turned into a superior smirk. "Master Remus, did you honestly think you could get rid of me so easily? You might think of me as similar to those other rich girls you've gone out with, but I'm not. I'm in a league of my own, Lupin, and I hope you don't forget that. See you at two tomorrow." Remus slammed a hand on the steering wheel, although he had to admit he was impressed. He hadn't met anyone else with an attitude since, well, Lily Evans. 


	8. Chapter 8: Can't Lose You

Disclaimer: I said I wouldn't say it again...  
  
Chapter 8: Can't Lose You  
  
"You know, as beautiful as Italy is, it's getting....boring," Paolo confided as he and James lifted up wine barrels. James wiped the sweat from his brow. "It is?" James was still awed by the wonder of the country----he could not imagine being tired of the place. Paolo nodded, sighing. "I feel thin, like butter scraped over too much bread." "And Bilbo, I suppose you want to see mountains again. Mountains!" James cried, exaggerating his British accent. When James had begun to be interested in life once more, Elsa had shown him to her own little library. James had come to love the Lord of the Rings trilogy, identifying particularly with the great wizard Gandalf. He'd felt an instant, powerful connection to the character the moment he had shown up in the book. "You know, you may be right with the whole vacation angle," Paolo commented. "I ought to check out some travel brochures soon." "That's a great idea!" Both James and Paolo whirled around to see Elsa standing behind them. "It's an absolutely perfect opportunity to go to London! Your home, Evan!" "Elsa, we're not even sure I actually live in London," James said placatingly. "It's the best lead we have so far, and I'm not letting go of the chance to check it out," she countered, her hazel eyes blazing. Paolo rubbed a hand over his tanned, ruddy face. "I knew work would be involved." Elsa swooped down on the thirty-something vineyard owner. "It is not work. We are helping a friend find his way back." James himself was beginning to feel a glimmer of hope as he listened to Elsa selling the idea. Perhaps his home really was in London. Perhaps it was there that he would find out who he was. A smile spread on James's face. Paolo took a look at his favorite worker, who was looking like Christmas came early. "Sheesh, all right, all right. We're off to London."  
  
James carefully folded a shirt and placed it inside his duffel bag. He was nearly done----James owned nothing apart from a sweater, a couple of shirts Elsa bought him, a pair of slightly tattered jeans, a framed silvery quill, and a small portrait Elsa had done for him. James didn't understand why he kept a quill in a frame, but he was, all the same, attached to it. "Hi." Elsa dragged her suitcase, overflowing with clothes and books, into his room. "Elsa." James was quite happy to see her. "Here, let me help." He positioned the suitcase near the bed and stared down in askance at it. "Elsa, did you bring your entire library with you?" "No. Just the more important ones," she replied. "Oh, by the way, I brought your precious Lord of the Rings. You can keep them in your duffel. I've got Hemingway and Tolstoy too, if you want to borrow." She plopped onto his bed and pawed through his bag. "El-sa, you already know what I own," James reminded her. "Not all." She held up the frame triumphantly. "Why do you keep a QUILL framed?" James shrugged. "How should I know? I've got amnesia, remember? All I know is that it had to be really important to me." Elsa examined the quill inside the glass. "Maybe diamonds? Whoa, you must've been rich. Speaking of jewelry," she removed a box from her pocket. "this is for you." James stared at the box. "You're not proposing to me, are you?" Elsa laughed. "Don't flatter yourself. This--," she opened up the box, "happens to be my lucky ring." She pulled out a thin gold band. "That's a four-leaf clover on it." James took the ring in his hands. "Well, I think it's kind of a bit small for me." "I foresaw that." Elsa took the ring back and threaded through it a gold chain. "Here, you can wear it around your neck. For luck in finding yourself----and your home." James hooked it around his neck, feeling the cool metal against his skin. The four-leaf-clover ring bounced against his chest, and he smiled at it with pure pride. "It's so beautiful, Elsa. Thank you." He took her hand in his. "But with or without this ring, just by having you around, will ensure that I will never be unhappy or unlucky."  
  
Elsa glanced worriedly at Evan as the plane landed smoothly at the London airport. He had been fidgeting all throughout the duration of the plane ride, except for the two seconds wherein he had drifted off. "Don't worry, Evan. We're here already." Evan gave her a tight smile, but his hazel eyes were still shifting back and forth nervously. Elsa grasped his hand. "Geez, how'd you manage to survive the trip to Italy if you're like this now?" She released it and tried to reach for the overhead compartment. Evan, who easily topped her, reached up easily and grabbed her backpack for her. "Thanks." They stepped from the plane into the sunlight. As he breathed in the English air, Elsa saw it in Evan's handsome face. This was it, she knew. He had found his home. 


	9. Chapter 9: Perfect Moment

Disclaimer: Nooooo, not again.  
  
Chapter 9: Perfect Moment  
  
Lily brushed out her long red hair. After pulling it back in a half- ponytail, she slipped into her favorite robes and went downstairs to meet Sirius. The two of them were going out on a double date with Remus and his girlfriend, at Remus's insistence. Lily and Sirius had finally relented after he spent four hours pleading. (And lost his voice) Sirius, clad in dark blue, was poring over one of Lily's Muggle novels. "Wild! I love this Gandalf guy. My kind of wizard. And this Strider person's not bad too." "Hey hey hey, those are my precious LOTRs. Rip, bend, or fold them and you die." Sirius put a hand to his chest. "Oh no, I'm so scared. What will I do?" He grabbed a page and pretended to tear it. In aflash, Lily's wand was at his throat. Sirius gulped. "You were serious?" Lily smiled dangerously. "Dead serious." "So am I." With lightning reflexes, Sirius batted away her arm. In a millisecond, Lily was backed up against the wall. Almost before she knew it, she had leaned over and pecked him on the lips. Sirius looked completely shocked. It was the first time Lily had ever initiated anything. They just stayed there like that for a moment, then smiling and blushing quite a bit, Lily placed her arm in his. "Come on, Sirius. You know how Remus gets." Sirius smiled mischievously. "Let Moony wait." In one fluid movement, he swept her into his arms.  
  
Half an hour later, Sirius and Lily entered The Three Broomsticks. Remus was already seated at a table, a pretty girl with dark hair beside him. He was determinedly not looking at her and kept checking the time. "What took you people so long?" he grumbled as Lily and Sirius approached the table. "We're sorry," Lily said, taking a seat beside Sirius and across from the girl, who seemed vaguely familiar. "We got a little held up." The girl glanced at Remus who did not reply. "It's OK," she said softly. Lily smiled tentatively. When it was clear that Remus wasn't going to bother introducing her, the girl took it upon herself to do the honors. "Hi. I'm Phoebe." Suddenly, it came to Lily. "Weren't you the one buying robes at Madam Malkin's the other day?" Phoebe gazed at her thoughtfully. "Red hair...of course! Lily, isn't it?" The two bewildered guys could only stare as the two girls launched into a conversation.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes as the giggling females made another stop. He was carrying so much stuff, he was about to keel over. And he was annoyed that Lily liked Phoebe. "What exactly is so wrong about her?" Sirius asked when Remus made a low growling noise in his throat. "I mean, she seems OK, even for your standards." "She's just--she's just--" Remus sputtered. For the life of him, he could not think of a retort. "I'm just...?" Remus looked up to see Phoebe standing before him, one eyebrow arched perfectly. Lily was standing with Sirius, both of them looking rather amused. "Let's see, were you about to say puppet? Or maybe simpering slave?" Remus had the decency to look embarrassed. And, Sirius noticed, he also looked... impressed.  
  
Remus and Phoebe continued to bicker all through the course of the date. Remus had found his voice after Phoebe's remark, and well, they just showed no signs of stopping. Sirius smirked as he studied his best friend. Remus wasn't really mad at Phoebe now, he was merely arguing back because he wanted to keep it up. While Lily still looked worried, he assured her nothing was wrong. "Maybe," he muttered, "things are about to get even better." 


	10. Chapter 10: Blue

Disclaimer: I absolutely will not say it again.  
  
Chapter 10: Blue  
  
Remus was driving was driving Phoebe home after the double date. She looked very content as she gazed out the window. "Your friends are very nice," she said. Sirius is so funny. And Lily's so sweet." "What did your parents do to brainwash you?" he snapped. "We. Are. Not. Compatible. Do you get that now?" A flash of hurt clouded Phoebe's dark eyes and Remus felt instantly guilty. "They actually didn't have to do that much," she said coolly. "We're both well-educated, and of good social background. I truly think that you're a good man, and I believe that we really are a good match." Remus sputtered. He was almost wishing it was full moon so he could show her exactly how "good" he was. Phoebe was grinning as he hesitated. "Whatever," he finally barked. "Bye." Phoebe tried to hide her shock as she got out of the car. As Remus pulled out, she let a grin spread across her face. Yup. She was getting to him. This was the first time he actually said bye.  
  
Sirius and Lily were at his apartment, waiting to interrogate Remus. "I can't understand how he could hate her so badly," Lily was saying. "Remus doesn't hate Phoebe," Sirius revealed. Lily stopped in mid-rant. "Huh?" Sirius repeated himself. "In fact," he continued, eyes twinkling, "I think he likes her."  
  
"Sirius, that's a little crazy." Lily commented. "What guy would treat a girl he likes like garbage?" Sirius explained it to her. "He won't admit it to himself. Remus has a pride. He refuses to face the fact that someone broke through to him. That's the way he is." Lily was impressed. "I didn't know you were a psychoanalyst." Sirius shrugged. "Oh, I just happen to be his best friend," he said modestly. "I know him. And I could see it in his eyes." Lily nodded, realizing it made sense. After all, she hadn't been very nice to James either even when she started liking him. Just the thought of liking a pigheaded jerk like him.... Lily felt a lump rise in her throat. Sirius noticed her sudden mood change. "Lily?" She smiled weakly and tried to push James from her thoughts. "I'm fine." Sirius's eyes were still clouded with worry as he embraced her, resting his chin on top of her head. Lily closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her present boyfriend. James was gone, she reminded herself.  
  
Elsa pushed open the door of the cute little London apartment. "Wow," she breathed as James entered the room behind her. Paolo had decided to stop over Greece instead of coming straight to England with them, giving them the keys to the apartment. The apartment belonged to one of Paolo's workers, Geraldo D' Angelo, who'd told them about it as soon as they announced their plans. They'd all agreed to move in instantly. Gerry's apartment was furnished in Oriental styles, which James knew Elsa loved. When he used to crash in her room back in Italy, the place had been decked out Chinese-style. "Chinese robes," Elsa sighed as she opened the closet door. Various Chinese garments in gold, silver, red, blue, and violet hung inside. James felt another weird pang as he reached in and ran a hand through the silk. "I get the bed," Elsa announced as she plopped down on the big, soft mattress. With a sigh, James threw his duffel on the living room sofa. The only thing bad about the apartment was that it was a one- roomer. Just as he was about to unpack, Elsa bounded out of "her" room, dressed perfectly for sightseeing. "Come on, Evan! Let's go!" She tugged on his arm. With a resigned smile, James allowed himself to be dragged out the door, not realizing the change it would make to his fate. 


	11. Chapter 11: Can't Help Falling

Disclaimer: Will not say it again.  
  
Chapter 11: Can't Help Falling  
  
Remus whistled as he strode over to Sirius's. For some weird reason, he was just so happy. Everything seemed so perfect. He bounded up to the door and knocked. "Hey! Sirius!" When no one answered, Remus sighed and pulled out the spare key he'd nicked from his buddy months ago and let himself in. What he saw made him break into a sly grin. Lily was asleep on the couch. Sirius was crashing on an easy chair. Remus stalked over and unceremoniously shook Sirius until he fell off the chair and woke with a "Yeow!" "Remus?" Lily mumbled. Sirius's yelp of pain had woken her as well. "Rise and shine!" Remus chirped. Sirius was rubbing his sore hip and glaring at him. "What's got you so chipper this early in the morning?" Lily yawned as her brain clicked into life. "Nice drive home last night?" she asked sweetly. Remus scowled. But Lily had already seen in his eyes what Sirius had seen. "Geez, Moony, cool it." Sirius was rummaging in his money bag, a smirk on his face. A smirk that, Remus realized, meant trouble with a capital T. "Well, since we're all up, why don't I treat you guys to breakfast?" "Sounds good," Lily replied. She gave Remus a pointed stare. "Why don't you invite Phoebe as well?" Remus was flabbergasted. "Lily." But their surprise, he didn't put up a big fight but simply tore a piece of parchment from the stack on Sirius's table and jotted down a quick note. Sirius graciously lent Remus his owl. Lily and Sirius grinned at each other. Things were definitely going well.  
  
Phoebe groaned as the owl rapping on her window roused her from a deep sleep. "Alright already!" She pulled open the window, set out a little water for the owl, and unfolded the note attached. It was from Remus.  
  
Get up. Taking you to breakfast. If you're not done in five minutes, I'm  
leaving.  
Remus  
  
A slow, happy smile spread across Phoebe's face as she jumped up, suddenly full of energy, and went over to her wardrobe. She pulled on her favorite pale green robes, whistling a tune. With a wave of her wand, her face was perfectly made up. She brushed out her long, gleaming brown hair, as she had never liked using magic to fix her hair. It was her most prized possession. She picked out her favorite purse and stuffed it with some money. On her way out of her bedroom, she stopped and picked up the shred of parchment the note was written on. Yup. She was getting that framed.  
  
Remus screeched to a stop outside the Matthews's home. Phoebe was already waiting, wearing beautiful green robes. Her hair shone in the sun, and her makeup was perfect, complementing her robes and emphasizing her lovely features. She looked even prettier than ever. He had to keep his cool, Remus reminded himself as he realized he was staring a bit. It was the same little puppet, just in great robes and a little makeup. Then he sighed. It was all so easy to say. Unfortunately, it was a whole lot harder getting Phoebe's smile out of his mind.  
  
Sorry this one's little short. Don't worry, the next chapter's going to be longer :) 


	12. Chapter 12: I Breathe You

Disclaimer: Won't say it again  
  
Chapter 12: I Breathe You  
  
Remus and Phoebe were looking a little better, Lily noted as the four of them ended their second double date at another fabulous new café. Phoebe had recommended it. It was really cute and unique----certainly not a place they had expected a young heiress to love. Remus was no longer snapping at Phoebe, and on occasion even acted nice to her. Sirius himself was looking very pleased with what was happening. Lily caught his eye, and they could tell that they were both thinking the same thing. Sirius abruptly pushed his chair back. "Lily, are you about done?" Lily shrugged. "Yeah." He reached for her hand. "Come on. I fancy a walk on the beach." Lily smiled. "Sure." They glanced briefly at Remus, but he just stared broodingly into his butterbeer and did not protest. Lily noticed that Phoebe was also looking hopefully at him. Sirius cleared his throat. "All right, then. Have fun, you two." Lily followed him outside the restaurant. "So, what are we going to do?" she asked. Sirius smiled. "Walk on the beach." Lily stared at him. "Where are we going to find one?" "Just trust me," was his calm reply. Sirius started walking, and Lily had no choice but to follow him.  
  
They ended up at a deserted beach ten minutes later. Lily looked around in wonder. "Whoa," was all she could see. The place was very peaceful and beautiful. The moonlight shone on the cool sea, reflecting silvery light. "It's like paradise," Lily mused. "How on earth did you find this place?" Sirius sat down on the sand. "I found this place when I was young. It was my hideout, my escape from my family." Lily sat down beside him, her red hair tossing in the wind. She knew Sirius loathed his family. It was the reason why he had moved out on his own during their seventh year. But he had never really discussed why. Was he finally going to tell? "Ever since I was born, my mother was always controlling me," Sirius began. "She was always telling me what to do. She was always training me to become a proper, high-society pureblood, and always ranting about the "cause" I should support." Lily understood. The anti-Muggleborns campaign. "I felt so trapped. My brother Regulus lapped it all up, but I just couldn't. I did not understand this kind of hatred. So I was often beaten, and yelled at by my family." Lily gasped. No wonder Sirius hated his family. To have to experience such a horrible home life. "I'd always been a free spirit. I hated being confined in such a way. So one day, when I was ten, I just fled. I didn't know where I was going. I just kept running until I ended up here." A light rain was falling now and soaking Sirius, but he did not look like he wanted to stop. "I was found eventually and dragged back home. On the way back, I memorized the road to here. While I was forbidden to go out, just the thought of this place gave me security, enabling me to hold on. The following year, I went to Hogwarts and met Prongs and Moony. Having them as my best friends enraged my mother even more, but I didn't care. For the first time in my life, I was myself. I still came here all the time though, during nighttime. Sometimes, James and Remus would come along." Sirius looked up at the night sky, not minding the rain. "When I started growing up, one of my dreams was to be able to take the woman I loved here." He turned to look at her. "And I just did." Lily had never felt so touched. Tears pooled in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. Staring at her and breaking down himself, Sirius wrapped his arms tightly around her, as if afraid she would leave him. Lily was openly crying on his shoulder. They stayed like that as the rain continued falling around them.  
  
Remus stormed out of the restaurant a while after Sirius and Lily left. Phoebe felt confused and bewildered as she grabbed her purse and rushed out as well. "Remus! Wait!" she called. Remus continued walking, giving no indication that he had heard her at all. Phoebe ran even harder and grabbed his sleeve, forcing him to turn to her. "Why are you doing this?" she choked out. "Why are you avoiding me?" Remus put on a confused face. "Avoiding you? I think not?" He turned to walk again, but Phoebe hung on. "Eyes don't lie, Remus. I know what I feel for you. And I know that you are trying to make me hate you, trying to dissuade my affections. But can you tell me that you have never liked me?" Remus stopped short. She had clearly struck a nerve. "Do you even know who I am?" Remus finally replied. "What makes you think that you can read me so well?" "I know exactly who you are, Remus Lupin," Phoebe said. "You're proud and arrogant, so proud that you can't even acknowledge your own feelings. You're afraid of falling in love because it would mean admitting that your defenses were defeated. Have I got it right?" Remus was speechless. "You accused me of being a puppet. I have worked my hardest to break that stereotype. I have made myself so tired just trying to prove to you that I am not like those other girls you hate. All I want is for you to like me!" She was crying now. Remus looked like he wanted to break down as well, but he didn't. "Exactly what do I have to do to make you like me?" she asked. She suddenly raised her wand and summoned her violin. Picking up the case, she hesitated for a moment before throwing it out on the street, right in the path of an oncoming car. Remus barely paused before he leapt out to the middle of the street and grabbed the violin case, rolling out of the way a split second before the car would've made contact with his body. "Have you gone crazy?" he shouted as he dropped the case on the sidewalk. "What the hell are you trying to prove?" "I don't need it anymore," she yelled back. "It's not important anymore!" Remus grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her towards him. Then, as if he could no longer hold back, he bent down and kissed her. 


	13. Chapter 13: On the Long Love Journey

First of all, a big, fat apology to all my readers. I'm very sorry to have kept you waiting. I just was taking a Christmas break, and when school started again, I got a little busy. Chapters 14 and 15 should be up by tomorrow, and thank you so much for waiting so patiently and continuing to review. :)  
  
Disclaimer: Come on, you all already know it..... : )  
  
Chapter 13: On the Long Love Journey  
  
James was standing in front of an arts and crafts store, trying not to look too bored. He had finally convinced Elsa to take a break from the investigation and get down to some real fun, like sightseeing or something. At this point, though, James was deeply regretting. His companion's idea of fun, apparently, involved shopping for decorations to make their little apartment "more homey". James was carrying about a dozen bags in his arms already, all of which were filled with curtains, those weird little metal chimes, aromatherapy stuff, and some Chinese stuff he didn't know. She was completely unstoppable-the shopping gene was not the least bit recessive in her. Now Elsa was searching for paintings to hang up. At least, James told himself, she wasn't emptying their wallets too much. The girl was an expert in hunting for bargains. "Hey Evan!" Elsa called from inside. "Come check this out." With a deep sigh, James dragged himself inside. He spotted Elsa's messy golden-brown flyaways near the counter. She reached out and pulled him up beside her. "That one in the corner-what do you think?" James followed her gaze to a beautiful oil painting of a starry night. Hmmm. It wasn't that bad... James felt a sudden ache. Stars...stars...why did it seem so familiar? The room swam; all James could see were the swirls of yellow, blue and white color. He clutched his head in pain and dropped the packages he was holding. Elsa had dropped down beside him in a moment. "Evan? Are you all right? Can you stand?" The storeowner had a look of concern on her face as well, and started to move around the counter. Shakily, aided by Elsa, James stood. Elsa helped him steady himself. "Evan, let's go home. You must've been tuckered out." James tried to manage a wan smile for her. "I'm OK." Elsa shook her head. "You are not fine. You almost fainted! Come on, let's get you some bed rest and I'll make you some tea." She turned to the storeowner. "Could we leave these packages with you for a while. I'll come back for them later." The storeowner nodded, her face still creased with concern. "It's no problem. Do I need to call a hospital or something?" Elsa smiled. "Thanks, but we can manage." Leaning a bit on her for support, James lumbered out of the store.  
  
Remus sighed. He was an idiot. A sappy, stupid lovesick idiot. Was this what love did to people? He could not believe that he was actually waiting outside a MUGGLE store for Phoebe. Not that he had anything against Muggles, none at all. But it was just that he had never been in this realm in a long, long time. And it felt a little weird. Like he was some sort of...alien. As if he wasn't an alien enough in the wizarding world, being a werewolf and all. As Phoebe came out, holding a bag, Remus smiled and remembered why he had agreed to go on this date: she was just too beautiful in her Muggle sundress. He pretended to be annoyed. "Geez, puppet, haven't you bought enough already?" he snapped, snatching the package from her. Phoebe blinked innocently at him, and Remus could feel the corners of his mouth twitching. She was just so very cute. "Come on. There's an arts and crafts store there I'd like to visit." She tugged gently on his hand. Remus tried to keep his grin non-goofy as they walked down the street. Remus caught a reflection of them in a store window, and he realized how much like a real couple they looked. Well, yeah, considering they WERE a real couple. But only now had it hit him full force: he was part of a couple. Something he had always avoided. And the thing was, he was happy. "Oof!" Phoebe stumbled as someone bumped into her. The bumper, a pretty girl with short golden-brown hair, turned. "Sorry!" She was supporting a tall guy with black hair. Remus squinted. Black hair that looked so very familiar... "James," he whispered. "Hey! James!" But the couple had already disappeared. Phoebe sidled up beside him. "What was that?" Remus couldn't tear his eyes from the crowd. "We have to find Lily," he gasped. Phoebe followed his gaze to the throng of people, clearly confused. "Why?" "That guy....the one we ran into...I think it might be James." 


	14. Chapter 14: Never Surrender

Disclaimer: You know it all...  
  
Chapter 14: Never Surrender  
  
Elsa applied some sort of Chinese ointment to James's head. James smiled as he leaned back against the soft pillows. He had forgotten that Elsa had a Florence-Nightingale complex and even though he felt fine now, she had insisted on making him hot herbal tea, dinner in the bed she was supposed to be sleeping in, and using some Chinese meds she'd found in the medicine cabinet. Back in Italy, Elsa had done some basic study on Oriental meds and James trusted her to know what she was doing. "Elsa, you don't have to do this," James said, although he wasn't exactly protesting. "I do. Evan, you are one of the few people in the world who matter to me. I don't want anything to happen to you." "Well, where are you going to sleep? I've got your bed," James persisted. Elsa waved her hand dismissively. "I'll crash on the sofa. The important thing right now is to not let you get sick." James sighed. "Okay. I'm just not comfortable with you having to worry about me." Elsa cocked her head. "I care about you, Evan. I have since you came into my life, and I always will. That's why we're here. Because I'm not giving up on you."  
  
Remus sat back in his chair. "Could that guy really have been James?" he mused aloud. "I mean, for all I know, I could have had it all wrong." Phoebe had helped Remus to try and locate the couple, but they'd been long gone. Phoebe had cut off their date to give him time to track down Sirius and Lily and tell them about this discovery. But Remus was chickening out. Big time. Should he even tell them? Sirius and Lily were very happy together. And the James look-alike seemed to be doing well with his companion. Things were already good, and Remus knew that this news could throw a wrench into Lily and Sirius's relationship. Then again, if there were a way to contact Phoebe if she had gone missing like that and Sirius had known about it but neglected to mention it, Remus reasoned that he wouldn't be too happy either. But... Remus tried to organize his thoughts. Finally, he grabbed his cloak and headed over to Phoebe's. He really needed advice, and Phoebe was good at giving that. The maid escorted him to her room. "I need help," he announced as he entered. Phoebe turned from her dresser, hairbrush in hand. "Remus, what's the matter? Did you find Lily?" Remus shook his head. "To tell the truth, I don't know whether I ought to tell them," he admitted. Phoebe came over to sit beside him. "Why?" Remus gestured. "Look at them. They're so happy together--I really don't want to spoil their relationship." Phoebe smiled. "Remus, the answer is clear. Didn't you tell me that James and Lily were also a beautiful couple? Well, it's not exactly fair to let her miss out on a chance to find someone she really loved. Let it be up to her to choose." Remus sighed. "I know, I know. But it's still so hard." "Besides," Phoebe added, "you honestly can't tell me you're not thrilled about finally finding a best friend you haven't seen for more than half a year." This time, Remus smiled as he recalled the loud, arrogant delinquent James. Yes, he was a jerk--all of them knew it-- but a more loyal friend could not be found. He'd always been fiercely protective of his territory: The Marauders, Lily, and Hogwarts itself. Phoebe cocked her head toward the door. "So tell them."  
  
Lily was letting herself in the door after a busy day at the jewelry store. Today, Sirius had not been able to pick her up like he usually did as he was meeting with Remus and Peter. She spotted an owl waiting on the porch, a letter in its beak. A letter that was not on parchment, which meant that it was probably from her parents. Lily slit open the envelope. The letter was from her mother, asking her to go home for a while. As Lily refolded the letter, Sirius sauntered up the doorstep. "The Three Broomsticks?" Earlier at work, Lily had received another letter from Phoebe, asking her to drop by the popular hangout. Lily sighed. "I can't. Mum asked me to go home. Something's come up. Could you tell Phoebe I couldn't make it?" Sirius turned his puppy-dog eyes on her. "You're leaving tonight?" Lily nodded. "I have to run upstairs to grab some stuff, then I'm off." Sirius followed her inside the house. "I might as well walk you there. I want to make sure you get there safe." Lily felt a warm feeling spread throughout her entire self. It felt so nice to have a boyfriend who was so concerned for her. She ran upstairs to her room, gathered some clothes in a bag, and went back down. Sirius was sitting patiently on the couch. When he spotted her, his face lit up. Taking her bag for her, he held out his free hand. Lily took it. "Did something happen with Remus and Phoebe? Is that the 'important' thing she wanted to tell us?" Sirius looked sheepish. "Uh, I don't really know either," he admitted. "I guess Remus didn't mention it," Lily sighed. Sirius looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. Lily narrowed her eyes. "I mean, you guys were together all day, weren't you?" Sirius cleared his throat. "Actually," he confessed, "I haven't seen any of them. I went to look for a job." Lily stopped dead in her tracks. "A JOB?" Sirius turned red. "I thought the word 'work' wasn't part of your vocabulary!" Lily exclaimed. "Well," Sirius explained, "my bank account won't last forever. Besides, I need to be able to support my future bride." He glanced at Lily as he said this. Lily felt touched, but she also felt a little uneasy. She really liked Sirius; they'd been dating for a month or so already. But did she love him enough to be able to marry him?" 


	15. Chapter 15: Realize

AN: Here it is. I'm sorry; it was supposed to be up the same time as Chapter 14, but I ran into a couple of problems. For those who are waiting for something on James and Lily and Sirius, you'll have to wait for the next chapter, I'm afraid. This one's for the Remus-Phoebe fans. Hope you'll all enjoy! :)  
  
Disclaimer: Common knowledge  
  
Chapter 15: Realize  
  
Remus was driving Phoebe home once more. When they'd heard from Sirius that Lily was out of town, they'd decided to postpone the Big Announcement. They did not want Lily hearing about things secondhand. They had cancelled the meeting and gone to enjoy a romantic dinner instead. "Thanks for a perfect evening," Phoebe said as they coasted past the Shrieking Shack. "I've never had more fun on a date." Her boyfriend smiled. Since Remus had admitted to liking her, he'd been showing more and more of his good and gentlemanly sides. Phoebe had never been so happy and in love. And she had been right about him completely. She turned to look out at the window, admiring the silvery moon as it beamed down from the sky. "Remus, come look! The full moon's so pretty tonight." All of a sudden, Remus stiffened. He threw open the car door, heaving. "Remus!" she cried. "What's wrong?" "Run," was his reply. "Please." Phoebe threw open her door as well and rushed over to him. "I'm not running from you. Please, tell what's the matter." Panic rose in her. "If you love me, go! Now!" Remus keeled over. To Phoebe's horror, she saw the fur sprouting from his body. His gentle hands were turning into clawed paws. His shoulders were hunching. She only stare as the changes continued. As the now-fully-transformed werewolf snapped its jaws, Phoebe got herself moving somehow. With amazing effort, she got in the car, just managing to slam the doors shut. Her fingers were shaking as she sent the car squealing off as a humungous black dog bounded up. Phoebe was practically frozen with shock and fear as she drove back to her home. She could not believe what she had just seen. Remus--her Remus--was...a werewolf. So many things made sense now. Why he had such a hard time finding a job. Why he never went out with her during certain nights, claiming that he'd needed a break from "towing around a puppet". Phoebe stopped the car a few blocks short of her house. Breathing hard, she tried to compose herself. She could not let her mother see her like this. Gathering together all her resolve, she got herself home. She explained to the servants that Remus had left her the car for one night, when they'd asked. Getting up to her room, she sank onto her bed. The tears were falling uncontrollably now as she buried her face in her pillow. Things had seemed so perfect already...how could this happen?  
  
Sirius waited anxiously in the living room of the Matthews'. He knew Phoebe had seen what had happened last night, and he owed it to himself to straighten things out. When the young mistress came down at last, Sirius gasped at her appearance. Phoebe looked horrible. Her lovely brown eyes were red and swollen, and makeup streaked her ghostly pale face. "Phoebe," Sirius said. She wiped at her eyes and ordered the maid to leave them. "I'm so very sorry," he whispered. Phoebe's brow furrowed. "You weren't there- how did you--?" He took a deep breath. "I was that black dog." She gasped and backed up. "Don't be frightened. I'm not dangerous. I'm the one who keeps him in check when he's-like this." Phoebe wrung her hands and stared out the window. "How come he never told me?" she asked softly. "He did not want to lose you," Sirius replied gently. "He cared about you more than anything. He was hoping he could just hide it from you. I guess he was a little too excited last night and forgot that it was full moon." Phoebe sniffled. Sirius placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Please don't judge him by what you saw last night. Remus would never hurt you, wolf or no wolf. He loves you so much. Please give him a chance."  
  
Remus sat inside the Shrieking Shack. His robes were torn and his body was covered with wounds, but he didn't care. All he could think about was Phoebe. Tears came to his eyes as he recalled the look of horror on her face. That was it. It was over. Remus had just literally driven away the first girl he had ever loved. He leaned his head against a wall and tried to stop the tears from coursing down his cheeks. He remembered the first time he met Phoebe, playing her violin. The first time he had taken her out. The night he finally confessed his feelings for her by diving into the middle of the street to rescue her prized instrument. He couldn't believe that was just barely a week ago. A sudden noise broke him out of his thoughts, and he jumped up. What he saw made him gasp. It was Phoebe. Her quiet elegance was a complete contrast against the peeling old walls of the Shrieking Shack. "Remus," she said softly. "You're injured." Taking her wand out, she sat him back down and set about cleaning his cuts and bruises. "Phoebe." He stopped her. "Why?" Her beautiful brown eyes met his. "I promised you last night last night that I wouldn't run," she reminded him. "And I won't." Remus could only stare in wonder at this incredible girl in front of him. Without a word, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, tears falling uncontrollably now. He knew she was crying as well; he could every tear dripping onto his shoulder. He could feel her arms, holding him as though she would never let go. 


	16. Chapter 16: Broken Vow

Disclaimer: Common knowledge  
  
Chapter 16: Broken Vow  
  
Elsa and James were doing London's stores. This time, however, they weren't shopping. "Hi. Do you have any job openings right now?" Elsa asked the sour- faced storeowner brightly. The man scowled. "What can you do? Have you got any experience?" James shot her a worried look. Uh-oh. Elsa had never worked a day in her life... "I used to co-manage a winery with my friend Paolo," she replied easily. She pointed at James. "He worked for me." The owner gave James a cold once-over. "Where was this winery?" "Italy," Elsa answered. "I didn't ask you," the man snapped. "You, boy! Where is this winery?" James clenched his fists. "She told you," he replied, his voice tight. "Italy." Elsa saw the furious expression on his face. "Um, okay, I see we're not going to go anywhere. Never mind. Let's go, Evan." James didn't move from his spot and was glaring at the extremely rude storeowner with a venomous expression. Elsa tugged on his hand. "Forget it, Evan," she hissed. "What are you going to do-fight? It's no use." James finally allowed himself to be dragged out of the store. Elsa bounced in front of him. "Let's go back to that arts-and-crafts store we visited before. I want to see if they've got any new paintings." James scowled. "Are you off your rocker? We're practically penniless, and you're talking about buying more paintings? May I remind you that we can't even get a job?" Elsa looked a little hurt, and James instantly regretted his outburst. "I'm sorry." Elsa still looked unhappy. "Tell you what, I'll buy you a nice, fat ice cream pop. How's that? Will you smile?" James offered. He knew Elsa's weakness for ice cream. Elsa's mouth twitched. "Chocolate?" she asked hopefully. "Oodles of it," James promised. She finally smiled. "Gelato can wait. Let's go to the store."  
  
They entered the cute little store. The woman who owned the store was writing out a sign as they walked up to the counter. The sign read, Help Wanted. Elsa's eyes lit up in excitement. James's mouth slowly stretched into a big grin. "Hi," both of them said at the same time. The woman looked up and smiled. "Hello. Are you feeling better, young man?" James nodded. "And I'd feel loads better if you let us work here." The woman looked a little surprised. Elsa jumped in. "Well, it's just that you've got that sign, and we thought-" The storeowner looked them over. "We can do anything," James put in helpfully. The woman smiled. "Alright then. I could use a couple of good, strong workers like you two. When can you start?" Elsa and James looked at each other happily. "We can start now, no problem," Elsa said instantly. "Goodness, you really are eager to work," the woman commented. "What are your names, by the way?" "My name's Elsa. And this is Evan," Elsa replied. "Okay. Elsa, I'd like you to start with helping me place these new arrivals on the shelves. Evan, I'd like you to go across town. There's an arts store there as well, and I need you to find the owner and tell him I'm short on the desert-themed vases," the woman ordered. James nodded. "Be back in a second." "Be careful with the vases!" she called as he dashed out the door. James started across town. He was already pretty familiar with London at this point, and he was sure he knew what particular store his new boss was referring to. He was almost to the store (it was just across the street) when the stop signal flashed.  
  
Lily balanced the heavy bag of groceries in her arms, sighing. Apparently, the big emergency was that her older sister, Petunia, was getting married, and her mother had wanted her to help out. Petunia had balked at having Lily as part of her entourage, but Mrs. Evans had insisted on it. Well, it wasn't like Lily was thrilled either. She had also tried talking her mother out of it, but she had failed. Lily turned the corner, and gasped. Standing on the sidewalk, waiting for the light to change, was a tall guy with black hair. His back was turned, so she couldn't see his face, but the hair was terribly familiar. It stood straight up, just like...James. The light changed to green, and the guy turned his head to look both ways before crossing the street, and Lily's heart stopped. She practically dropped the package in her arms. "James!" she called as he crossed the street. "James!" Just as she was about to cross the street at his heels, the light turned to red. Cars zoomed in front of her. The bag slipped from her grasp, and an orange rolled out. Lily dropped to her knees on the sidewalk, crying.  
  
James turned his head as he reached the other side. He could've sworn he heard someone calling... And for some odd reason, the voice made his heart ache. He craned his neck, trying to look over the cars. When the cars stopped, he peered across the street. There was nobody. He shrugged, and entered the arts store. The storeowner was quite friendly, and James stayed and chatted for a couple of minutes before heading out. When he went across, he continued to feel that weird heart twinge. His foot kicked something, and James bent to pick up the orange. It still looked okay. Dusting it off on his shirt, he slipped it into his pocket and went on his way back to Elsa. 


	17. Chapter 17 : I Don't Wanna Know

AN: Okay, I'm going to try to fix the paragraphs. Please tell me if it's more confusing. Thanks, all! :)

Disclaimer: Common knowledge

Chapter 17: I Don't Wanna Know

Lily let herself in the door of her parents' house, exhausted from crying. 

"I'm back!" she called. 

"Lily?" Mrs. Evans came into the foyer. "Here, let me help." 

She took the bag of groceries from her daughter and carried it into the kitchen. Lily followed her. "Mum."

"Yes, dear?"

"I want to go back." 

Her mother froze. "Lily, I know Petunia's been a little………fussy lately, but it is nearing her wedding. Can't you bear it for just a while more?" 

She turned to her daughter—and gasped. Lily's eyes were red and swollen, and her face was blotchy.

"Lily! Have you been crying?"

Lily fell into her mother's outstretched arms. "I saw James, Mum."

Mrs. Evans pulled away in shock. She knew about James. Lily had told her about him, and the entire incident. "James is……..here?"

"I need to go back. Sirius and Remus and Peter………they have to know."

Mrs. Evans nodded, her face creased with understanding. "Alright then. Go pack."

Lily stood in the doorway the next morning. 

"Are you all set, sweetie?" her mother asked. "Everything is with you?"

Lily nodded. "I'm good, Mum. Thanks."

Mr. Evans stood with them, shaking his head. "I still don't understand why Lily's leaving at a time like this."

Mrs. Evans elbowed her husband. "There's no need for you to know." Lily smiled gratefully at her mother. 

"Have a safe trip," her parents said.

Lily nodded. "I will. Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad."

Lily got on the bus with her stuff. She stared out the window, remembering James's face yesterday as he looked to the side. There was something so different about him. And if he was in London, why hadn't he come to see them? Why was he in Muggle London? As she sat there thinking, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. 

"Oh my gosh, James." 

Grabbing her things, she called out for the bus to stop. 

The driver protested. "We're in the middle of the street!"

"Please," Lily begged. 

Seeing her desperate expression, the driver sighed and relented. Lily leapt off, trying to catch up with the tall figure of her boyfriend.

"James!" she hollered. "JAMES!"

He didn't stop, and Lily was so focused on him that she inadvertently crashed into a man talking on his mobile phone. 

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" the man snapped as Lily struggled to get up from off the ground. 

"Hey, it was just an accident," a gentle voice intervened. Lily looked up to see………James. He knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?"

Lily was speechless. "I………"

James smiled and gave her a hand up. He picked up her fallen things for her. "Come with me. I think you need to sit down for a while."

He led her to a small arts-and-crafts store. "Hey Elsa!" he called a pretty girl sitting at the counter. "Give up that comfortable perch for a while."

The girl jumped up when she saw Lily "What happened?"

"She took a pretty bad fall. I suggested she sit down for a moment," James replied, setting her bags on the floor. 

The girl sat Lily down on a chair. "What's your name?" she asked. 

"L-Lily," Lily stammered. "Lily Evans."

James gave a little jerk. The girl turned to him. "You know her?"

James gazed thoughtfully at Lily. "I can't remember," he said finally.

"Well, at least be a gentleman and get her a glass of water instead of just sitting there," the girl ordered. She turned back to Lily. "I'm Elsa, by the way. Elsa Saram. That was Evan."

Lily nodded dumbly. There didn't seem to be much she could do.

"Sorry about that confusing conversation earlier. Evan's got a touch of amnesia. Doesn't remember a thing about his past."

Understanding dawned on Lily. So that was why he had never gone to see them. Why he had not reacted upon hearing her call. He didn't remember them at all. He didn't remember HER.

James returned with a glass of water. "Here you go, Miss Evans. Feel better?"

Lily nodded. "Loads."

He smiled. "So, where are you headed? I'll accompany you."

Lily stood. "Thank you."

James's heart gave another twinge as he walked alongside Lily Evans. Glancing at her once more, he took in her long red hair, sad face, and petite frame. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful she was. Her features were sad but that couldn't hide their loveliness. And she seemed so familiar. Like he had met her before, but he couldn't place where. Finally, he opened his mouth. "Have we met before?"

Lily's head jerked up, excitement rapidly filling her eyes. "You remember!"

James shook his head. "No, not really, I don't remember much. It's just that you look so familiar."

A smile formed on her lips. "We were schoolmates, James. At Hogwarts, a wizarding school. Can you remember, James? Hogwarts?"

James shook his head, starting to feel a weirded-out. "Um, I have to go back to work. Will you be okay on your own, Miss Evans?"

She seemed to deflate before his eyes. "Oh. I'll be fine."


	18. Chapter 18: To Separate

AN: Hope the paragraphs are okay! Thanks to all those who reviewed so far; your kind words keep me going! :) 

This one¡¦s for Indiangurl: Oh, don¡¦t worry. I have something in mind for James next chapter¡K

Disclaimer: Common knowledge.

Chapter 18: To Separate 

Sirius glanced at the window again. He sighed. Lily hadn¡¦t written in a week. He supposed she was busy helping plan her sister¡¦s wedding. But it didn¡¦t change the fact that he missed her. _Come on, Padfoot,_ Sirius told himself. _You have better things to do than hang around feeling sorry for yourself._ He tried to think of someone he could hang out with, then he sighed. 

¡§Remus: in love. Peter: busy, James: missing. Have I no life?¡¨

He jumped up when he heard the fluttering of wings. Finally, an owl! He practically ripped off its leg in his hurry to get at the letter. He finally unfurled the parchment. It was from Lily.

_Sirius,_

_Back in town. _

_Meet me at The Three Broomsticks. _

_I have something to tell you_

_ Lily_

Sirius smiled. So that was why Lily hadn¡¦t written! She had wanted to surprise him. With a crack, Sirius Apparated to Hogsmeade in an instant. Pushing open the door to The Three Broomsticks, he caught sight of a lone red-headed figure staring into her butterbeer. He headed over and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

She barely reacted. ¡§Hello, Sirius.¡¨ 

He sat beside her, concerned. ¡§Lily, is something wrong?¡¨

She forced a smile. ¡§Let¡¦s wait for Remus and Peter.¡¨

This stopped Sirius. ¡§Is it--?¡¨

¡§Lily!¡¨ Remus called out jovially as he swept in, his girlfriend in tow. ¡§Four butterbeers,¡¨ he called to Madam Rosmerta. 

Peter followed meekly behind. ¡§Lily,¡¨ he squeaked.

Lily raised her eyebrows at Remus and Phoebe. ¡§I guess I don¡¦t have to ask how you two are.¡¨ She shifted her gaze to Peter. ¡§Haven¡¦t seen _you_ in a while.¡¨

Peter fidgeted nervously. ¡§B-been busy.¡¨

They all sat. ¡§I have something to tell you guys,¡¨ Lily began.

¡§Yeah, we kinda got the gist of that in the letter,¡¨ Remus quipped.

¡§I saw James.¡¨

That got their attention. ¡§James¡Kour James?¡¨ Sirius ventured.

Lily¡¦s face crumpled in tears. ¡§I met him on the street, and I found out he doesn¡¦t remember anything. He¡¦s got amnesia.¡¨

Remus looked confused but Phoebe instantly stepped in to explain. ¡§It¡¦s a condition. It usually happens when someone is hit on the head. Basically, the person¡¦s memories are blocked.¡¨

Lily sniffled as Sirius patted her back. ¡§He¡¦s so different now,¡¨ she continued. ¡§He¡¦s so polite and kind and actually humble.¡¨

Phoebe cleared her throat. ¡§Actually¡K¡¨

¡§We saw James as well,¡¨ Remus confessed. ¡§In Muggle London a couple of weeks ago.¡¨ 

Sirius turned to him, eyebrows raised. ¡§How was it possible that I did not know about this?¡¨

¡§We were going to tell you¡Xremember when we wrote you to meet us here? But Lily left for home that same night. We didn¡¦t want her hearing about it last, so we postponed the announcement.¡¨

¡§Oh.¡¨

Lily let out another sniffle that instantly reminded them about her. 

¡§We¡¦ll find him,¡¨ Remus declared. ¡§We¡¦ve seen him twice; we¡¦ll see him again.¡¨

Sirius was walking Lily home. A few sips of butterbeer and a gazillion comforting words had finally calmed Lily down. They¡¦d hung out like they¡¦d always had again, but Sirius knew things weren¡¦t normal anymore. When they got to the sidewalk outside Lily¡¦s place, Sirius stopped and looked her in the eye. ¡§What are we going to do?¡¨

Her eyes filled with tears. ¡§I don¡¦t know, Sirius. I don¡¦t know anymore.¡¨

Next chappie: The Return of Jamesie the Superwizard and A Run-In With the Death Eaters¡K


	19. Chapter 19: Gunshot

Disclaimer: Common knowledge.

Chapter 19: Gunshot

James was leaning out the apartment¡¦s balcony, looking up at the stars. _You remember!_ Lily Evans¡¦s voice resounded in his head. _We were schoolmates, James. At Hogwarts, a wizarding school. Can you remember, James? Hogwarts?_ James shook his head, trying to clear it. A _wizarding _school? He was no wizard. Could she have been pulling his leg? Perhaps Elsa put her up to it. 

_But she looked so desperate, _he thought. Her face had been so hopeful, and her sadness and disappointment when he had left her behind had plagued him with guilt. Could any girl be so good an actress? 

_We were schoolmates, James. Can you remember, James?_ She had called him James. Was that his real name?

¡§Hey, stranger,¡¨ came Elsa¡¦s soft voice as she opened the door to the balcony. ¡§What are you doing out here?¡¨

James didn¡¦t budge. ¡§Brooding.¡¨

Elsa moved to stand beside him. ¡§You haven¡¦t done that in a long time. What¡¦s up?¡¨

James opened his mouth to speak, but somehow the words wouldn¡¦t come. ¡§Maybe another time, Elsa,¡¨ he said instead.

They stood there in peace for a while, gazing at the stars. Then someone knocked. Elsa went to get it. When she opened the door, there stood a tall man with blond hair and a pale, pointed face. He smiled, cold and calculating.

¡§Hello, Muggle.¡¨

In a flash, he whipped out a shiny wooden stick and pointed it at her. ¡§_Expelliarmus!¡¨_

Elsa was hurled across the room. She hit the wall with a sickening thud. James ran at the guy in an attempt to tackle him, but the guy was faster. He turned the stick on him, and James slumped to the floor beside Elsa, blackness claiming him.

Lucius Malfoy leaned over the still bodies of Potter and his Muggle. ¡§Get in,¡¨ he called to his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, who had stood outside while he had gone to, ahem, _incapacitate_ the two. With ease, the two gorillas lifted the bodies on the shoulders. Lucius smiled, a smile so cold it could¡¦ve turned the entire apartment to ice. His master would be very pleased with this bounty.

¡§Ugh,¡¨ James groaned as he opened his eyes. His back hurt. Bad. And his head was throbbing. He sat up and tried to move, but his hands were bound, so he looked around. Tombstones and graves surrounded them. He turned his head to his side. Elsa lay on the damp ground as well.

She shifted and moaned. ¡§Evan?¡¨ James helped her sit up slowly. ¡§Where are we?¡¨

¡§Some kind of cemetery,¡¨ James whispered. His entire body was tensed. ¡§Keep your guard up. I have a bad feeling.¡¨

Elsa nodded. A deep, evil chuckle startled them. ¡§Mr.Potter.¡¨ James whirled to see a horrid-looking man. His eyes were like a snake¡¦s, small slits glowing red in their evil. ¡§So very pleasing to meet you at last.¡¨

Lily had been sitting on the steps with Sirius when the pain hit. She gasped suddenly. Sirius wrapped an arm around her to support her. ¡§Lily, what¡¦s wrong?¡¨

Her breathing was short and rapid. ¡§James,¡¨ she whispered. ¡§Get Remus. James is in trouble.¡¨

¡§She¡¦s a witch,¡¨ the snake-eyed man murmured. 

Elsa narrowed her eyes as he peered at her. 

The man turned to their captor. ¡§Well done, Lucius. Two birds with one stone.¡¨

The blond man¡XLucius¡Xstared at Elsa in surprise, but he quickly mastered himself. ¡§Thank you, master.¡¨

She glared as the Snake Eyes leaned closer. ¡§Get away,¡¨ she spat.

He simply laughed. ¡§Insolent, are you?¡¨

He pulled out a stick and sent a jet of red light at her. _¡§Crucio!¡¨_

Elsa screamed. The pain was intense, pouring into every cell of her body. She was blinded by it. _Let me die,_ she thought. _Just let me escape this¡K_

James watched in horror as Elsa¡¦s face contorted with pain. 

After a moment, the man withdrew his weapon, a sort of wand. ¡§Lord Voldemort never abides insolence.¡¨

James dropped down to Elsa¡¦s side. ¡¥What do you want?¡¨ he shouted at Voldemort (he refused to acknowledge the Lord part).

Voldemort smiled, seemingly enjoying the moment. ¡§Your allegiance, James Potter.¡¨

¡§Why should I join you?¡¨ James snapped.

¡§You¡¦re a brilliant wizard, Mr. Potter. Or don¡¦t you remember? You could do great things. You could rule the world with that kind of talent.¡¨ Voldemort circled him. ¡§Use those brains right now. Think about the power that will be in your hands if you join me.¡¨

James narrowed his eyes. ¡§I think I can do great things as well, thanks, by not serving a snake like you!¡¨

The red in Voldemort¡¦s eyes flared. He pointed with his wand, and the red light streamed out again. James rolled to the side, barely escaping. This incensed Voldemort even more, and this time, he fired the red light at Elsa. Her scream pierced the quiet of the night. James felt sickened as Elsa doubled over, gasping.

¡§Hi, are we late for the party?¡¨ A brown-haired guy stepped into sight, a wand in his outstretched hand. 

¡§What¡¦d we miss?¡¨ quipped a handsome boy with black hair, wand also out.

James stared in surprise as Lily Evans stepped out next. Her wand was pointed straight at Voldemort. Her green eyes flared with anger.

¡§Nice to see you,¡¨ she said icily.

Voldemort looked taken by surprise. With a swirl of the long cloak he wore, he suddenly disappeared. Lucius and two other cloaked figures followed, leaving the cemetery empty aside from them. 

The brown-haired boy pocketed his wand and grabbed James by the shoulders. ¡§Prongs, it¡¦s really you!¡¨

¡§Compadre, we missed you,¡¨ the black-haired one said.

James was surprised. These two were treating him like an old buddy. And he felt...completely at ease. Things felt so familiar somehow, like it had been with¡K

¡§Hate to break up this reunion, but we need to get her to St. Mungo¡¦s,¡¨ Lily called. She was kneeling by Elsa¡¦s unconscious body.

James instantly moved to pick Elsa up. ¡§I don¡¦t know a lot of things right now, but¡Klead the way.¡¨


	20. Chapter 20: Journey

Disclaimer: Common knowledge.

Chapter 20: Journey

The Marauders and Lily awaited the news on Elsa¡¦s condition. 

While they paced, Remus was telling James their history. ¡§We were the greatest bunch of pranksters in Hogwarts,¡¨ he was saying. ¡§We were a legend.¡¨ 

¡§I was a prankster?¡¨ James sounded amazed.

¡§You kidding? Master James Potter? You and I were the ringleaders. You should remember yourself!¡¨ Sirius exclaimed.

James grinned. ¡§All right, I was cool!¡¨ He rumpled up his black hair like he always used to.

Lily laughed. ¡§Even when you¡¦ve lost your memory, you¡¦re still arrogant!¡¨ James turned the grin on her, and for that moment she felt like the old James was back, at her side once more.

Remus broke in. ¡§Cool? You were the height of cool! The very _definition_ of cool! Honestly, the women who chased you around at school all day¡K¡¨

¡§Of course, the one girl you wanted was the one girl who hated you. Lily.¡¨ Sirius seemed as eager for James to remember. Even to the point that he might lose Lily to James again.

James looked at Lily. ¡§I used to like you?¡¨ 

Lily winced slightly at the words ¡¥used to¡¦, but she managed to answer. ¡§Did you ever.¡¨

¡§She loathed you then. You were quite the cocky showoff. You couldn¡¦t stop yourself from trying to impress her,¡¨ Remus related, laughing.

At that moment, a Healer stepped out. ¡§Ms. Saram is ready to see you.¡¨

James leapt up and practically ran for Elsa¡¦s room. Lily and the Marauders followed at his heels. The girl was sitting up in bed, and also in the room was¡K

¡§Dumbledore!¡¨ Sirius blurted out.

¡§Professor Dumbledore. What are _you_ doing here?¡¨ Remus exclaimed.

The old wizard smiled at them, his familiar blue eyes twinkling. ¡§Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Miss Evans.¡¨

Lily furrowed her brows. ¡§Not that we¡¦re not glad to see you, Professor¡Xbecause we are¡Xbut what _are_ you doing here?¡¨

Dumbledore nodded towards Elsa. ¡§I came when a Healer informed me about a witch who had suffered at the hands of the Cruciatus Curse. An undiscovered witch.¡¨

All of them were shocked. ¡§_She¡¦s a witch?¡¨_

¡§I do not know as well how we could¡¦ve missed her. But yes, she is a witch,¡¨ The great wizard turned a fatherly smile on Elsa, who looked just as shocked by this announcement.

¡§Wait a minute. I am no witch,¡¨ she protested.

Sirius made the deduction. ¡§Then how could you see this place? This is magical community. If you were a Muggle¡Xor non-magic¡Xyou wouldn¡¦t be seeing this at all. Probably think you were in a garbage dump or something.¡¨

Elsa sank back onto her pillows. ¡§Whoa. This is crazy.¡¨

¡§But it makes sense,¡¨ James added.

Elsa¡¦s head snapped towards her companion. ¡§Evan, you knew about this?¡¨

James beamed. ¡§Yeah. Remus here told me about our entire history, or basically, my life. And told me that my name is James Potter.¡¨ 

Elsa lit up. ¡§You did it! You fulfilled your journey! You found your family!¡¨

James nodded vigorously. ¡§Exactly! And I guess that wasn¡¦t the end of the revelations.¡¨

¡§You bet,¡¨ Lily said. ¡§You were the last person I suspected would be a witch.¡¨

James patted Lily¡¦s back. ¡§She used to be a schoolmate of mine. And she saved us tonight.¡¨

Elsa looked amazed. ¡§How?¡¨

Sirius smiled, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend¡¦s shoulder. ¡§Some sort of sixth sense she had. I don¡¦t know where that came from, but it saved both your lives.¡¨

Remus remembered suddenly. ¡§It was Voldemort, Professor,¡¨ he told Dumbledore. ¡§He abducted James.¡¨

Dumbledore absorbed this new information. ¡§Thank you, Mr. Lupin.¡¨

Lily turned to the headmaster. ¡§So, Elsa¡¦s to go to Hogwarts, then?¡¨

¡§To learn how to do magic properly,¡¨ James explained to Elsa.

Dumbledore chuckled. ¡§Well, it would be difficult to explain her appearance there, wouldn¡¦t it? So I¡¦ve come to a decision.¡¨

They all waited with bated breath.

¡§You four will be her teachers.¡¨

¡§Four?¡¨ Sirius pointed at James, who was looking bewildered. ¡§I think not.¡¨

Dumbledore rubbed his chin. ¡§Yes, I forgot about Mr. Potter¡¦s little memory problem. Unfortunately, not even Healers can do anything about amnesia. We will have to wait. In the meantime, you all need to be as strong as possible. The three of you will be in charge of familiarizing Ms. Saram and Mr. Potter with the lessons. Sound good?¡¨

Lily thought about it. ¡§It sounds¡Klike a great plan.¡¨

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other. ¡§Aye,¡¨ they said at the same time.


	21. Chapter 21: Settling

AN: Sorry I updated a little late. I had a little trouble on how to end this chappie. So, enjoy, readers! This one¡¦s for those who¡¦ve missed the Sirius-Lily couple. For those who¡¦re waiting for something on Lily and James, watch for the next few chapters! :)

Disclaimer: Common knowledge

Chapter 21: Settling

¡§Wow, that¡¦s a great Summoning Charm!¡¨ Sirius called to Elsa as the Charms book she was summoning zoomed into her outstretched hand. Elsa grinned as she waved her brand-new wand of yew and unicorn hair. Sirius hopped down from his seat in one room of the Shrieking Shack. The three of them¡XLily, Sirius, and Remus (occasionally four, when Phoebe helped out)¡Xhad decided it was the perfect place to hold their ¡§classes¡¨. Sirius was teaching Elsa Charms currently, and Remus was in the next room with Phoebe, teaching James Transfiguration. Lily was at the jewelry store. 

¡§You¡¦re a natural at this,¡¨ Sirius told Elsa. ¡§You¡¦ve learned about four or five years¡¦ worth of lessons in just a few days! If you¡¦d gone to Hogwarts with us, James and I would¡¦ve lost our titles as its brightest students.¡¨ 

¡§Thanks, Sirius. But I just had great teachers.¡¨ She sat down on the floor. ¡§So, how are you and Lily? I heard you were going out.¡¨

¡§Remus has a big mouth,¡¨ Sirius sighed, shaking his head. How _were_ he and Lily now? Since James had come back, things weren¡¦t going perfectly between them. Sirius knew he had expected this the moment he had taken Lily¡¦s hand and asked her to be his girlfriend; he knew that when James returned, he would have to give her up. Yet a part of him had hoped she had learned to love him and would choose him. He looked up to see Elsa peering at him. 

¡§It¡¦s okay if you don¡¦t want to talk. I won¡¦t pry,¡¨ she reassured him, holding her hands up.

¡§James is very fond of you,¡¨ Sirius quipped as a small stone Elsa had been playing with suddenly morphed into a bouquet of flowers. One peek saw the tip of a wand sliding from the slightly ajar door.

Elsa¡¦s eyes lit up. ¡§You think?¡¨

Sirius smiled. ¡§James¡¦s Transfiguration was always excellent.¡¨ He plucked a flower from the bunch. ¡§Sunflowers and daisies. I like the sunflowers, but the daisies? I¡¦m more of a lilies person.¡¨ He turned the sunflower over in his hand and recalled that far-away time when he and Lily had strolled down the streets of Hogsmeade, sharing a sugar sunflower. 

¡§I¡¦ll bet.¡¨ Elsa picked up her wand. ¡§Come on. I want to go jinx James.¡¨

Sirius stared thoughtfully at the sunflower he still clutched. ¡§Elsa, can you practice by yourself for a while? There¡¦s someone I have to visit.¡¨

Elsa got a knowing look in her eyes and laughed. ¡§Go. I won¡¦t stop you.¡¨

Lily looked up as the door to the jewelry store opened. ¡§Sirius!¡¨ she exclaimed. He smiled as he strolled up to her. She couldn¡¦t help noticing he drew more than a couple of jealous stares from the other girls in the store. ¡§What are you doing here? Aren¡¦t you supposed to be teaching Elsa Charms right now?¡¨ She placed her hands on her hips.

¡§Elsa? Do not fret, milady. She¡¦s back at the Shack, making antlers grow on Prongs¡¦ head.¡¨ 

Lily crossed her arms. ¡§So you¡¦re here because¡K¡¨

Sirius shrugged. ¡§Well, there¡¦s this girl I want to buy something for. A girl I really love. I want to give her something. Something she would really like.¡¨

Lily tried to keep her smile under control. ¡§Okay.¡¨ Instinctively, her hand stretched out towards a beautiful heart-shaped silver-and-gold locket she had been wanting since it had arrived. She carefully laid it on the counter. ¡§I¡¦m sure she¡¦ll love this.¡¨

Sirius scratched his chin. ¡§I don¡¦t know. Why don¡¦t you try it out first?¡¨ He picked up the delicate strand, and leaning over, hooked it around her neck. Smiling, he showed her a mirror. Lily sucked in a breath. The necklace looked so beautiful! Like it was made for her. Barely glancing at the price, Sirius pulled out his money bag and started counting out Galleons. Lily felt herself blush as she realized she hadn¡¦t been much of a girlfriend to him, yet he had still been so sweet to her.

¡§Hey, Sirius, I think Remus and Phoebe can handle James and Elsa for one night,¡¨ she said.

Sirius looked confused. 

¡§Why don¡¦t you take me out tonight?¡¨ she suggested, grinning. 

A happy smile spread across her boyfriend¡¦s face. ¡§Right on!¡¨

¡§I¡¦ll just grab my cloak and tell Alice,¡¨ she told him.

¡§I¡¦ll be waiting,¡¨ Sirius replied.


	22. Chapter 22: The Love You Want

AN: Sorry for the late update, people! I had a huge computer project to do and exams to study for these past two weeks. I hope you haven't decided to abandon me yet. :)

This one's for Stardrops: No, I am not confused on how to end the story. I have always known how this was going to end. I'm just dragging it out to torture you guys¡Kmwahaha! Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Common knowledge

Chapter 22: The Love You Want

"Okay, James, concentrate," Remus ordered. James did as he was told, taking deep, steady breaths. 

"See the stag. Be the stag," Remus continued. James closed his eyes, imagining a graceful, powerful animal. He could feel the strong legs as though they were his. Then he heard a sudden muffled squeal and opened his eyes. His now-large, doelike eyes. He glanced down and realized that the springy legs _were_ his! Amazing. Through the stag's eyes, he saw Remus's proud face, and Elsa's wide-eyed expression. He morphed back to human, not even needing to meditate like he had done before. "Well?"

Remus pretended to wipe mock tears from his eyes. "I'd, uh, like to thank my loyal fans¡K"

His girlfriend, Phoebe, rolled her eyes but smiled affectionately all the same. "Goof." She turned to James, beaming. "That was great, James!"

"Great? _Great? You have just successfully performed the single biggest Transfiguration feat ever!" _Remus broke in excitedly.

"Wow," Elsa sighed wistfully. "I'd love to do that."

Phoebe got up and brushed herself off. "Why not? Come on, I'll help you."

"Isn't it supposed to be really difficult?" Elsa inquired, brow furrowed.

"Animagus transformation _is_ complicated, but please, you're brilliant. I'm sure you can do it," Phoebe replied. "We can get started in the next room."

Remus gaped at her. 

"What?" Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "You honestly didn't think you guys were the only unregistered Animagi, did you?" She led Elsa out of the room.

"What can you turn into?" Remus called to her retreating back.

"A frog!" was the reply, which was followed by laughter. 

James laughed at the expression on his friend's face. "Awww, you guys are so cute, it's sickening."

Remus flopped back down onto the floor and grabbed a couple of bottles of butterbeer. He tossed one to James. James caught it and twisted off the cap, gulping down the tasty drink. "She's really great," he mused.

Remus smiled as he sipped his butterbeer thoughtfully. "She _is_ a piece of work, isn't she?" He traced the rim of the bottle with a finger, gazing contemplatively into the golden depths. "Can't believe I almost lost her."

James raised his eyebrows.

"Back then, I absolutely hated her," Remus explained. "My mom set us up¡Xshe always does that, setting me up with prissy rich girls so we could get an in into the higher society. Then, I would've done anything to get her off my back." He shook his head.

"Then?" James prodded.

"I fell in love." Remus leaned back on his elbows.

James thought for a moment. "Hey Remus, what do you think of Elsa?"

Remus shrugged. "She's the smartest girl I've ever met. She's really nice and kind, and pretty to boot." He cast James a sly grin. "You know, just put me out of my misery and ask her out already."

James felt a slow smile spread on his face. "Will you and Phoebe be alright here?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Hello? We get to be alone for the first time in days _and you ask if we're OK with it?"_

Sirius felt glad. For the first time in so many days, Lily was smiling happily. She had convinced him to go to Muggle Paris for their date¡Xno magic whatsoever. While Sirius had had an uneasy time adjusting and Lily had had to pay for everything, the evening had gone quite well. They'd enjoyed French cuisine on top of the Eiffel Tower, and afterwards had gone to see a play at the theater. Now, they were back in Muggle England, (Lily had allowed the use of magic to transport them to Paris and back to England) and strolling through a park Lily knew of. 

"It's so pretty out here," Lily commented wistfully. Her fingers played with the necklace Sirius had bought her. It really did look amazing on her, like it was made for her. Gently, Sirius leaned over and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She gazed down at the beautiful heart pendant, dangling from its silver chain.

"Alice told me the meaning behind the necklace," she said softly. "It's supposed to be a reminder for people to find their own true happiness." She looked up at him. "What's your true happiness, Sirius?"

Sirius considered. "My true happiness? Well, it would be now. What we're experiencing, the beauty of all the nature surrounding us¡Kit's my true happiness."

"That's a beautiful thought," Lily mused. She took a deep breath. "Sirius, I know I haven't been a good girlfriend lately. I hope you understand that right now, with James coming back and everything, I'm really confused about where my heart truly lies."

Sirius smiled in understanding. "Lily, I would wait for you forever."

"Thanks Sirius. Thank you so much."

Lily and Sirius had gone from sitting in the park to strolling in the streets of Muggle London. Lily clutched his hand, grateful for Sirius's support. He'd made it clear that no matter which one she chose, he would always still be there to be her friend. And that was exactly what Lily needed now: a friend. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Lily spotted a flash of golden-brown hair. Lily craned her neck to catch a better glimpse. Sure enough, it was Elsa. With James. Out on a¡Kdate. Lily felt a piercing pain in her heart. She tried to remind herself that he had every right to go out with Elsa. She¡Khad no claim over him anymore. As she watched James laughing with Elsa, Lily finally realized that. It hit her full blast: it was over. Her story with James had reached its conclusion. She had to make a new beginning, as James was doing. "Sirius," she called, stopping suddenly.

He turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"You won't have to wait forever," she said, stepping closer. "I've made my choice. And I choose you."

Sirius was so startled, he actually stumbled. "W-what?"

Lily repeated her statement. "I choose you."

Sirius planted a gentle, passionate kiss on her lips and swept her up into a big bear hug. Lily smiled sadly as the figures of Elsa and James moved farther away. It was the most painful decision she had ever made. But she finally let James go.


	23. Chapter 23: Season of Fireworks

Disclaimer: Common knowledge.

Chapter 23: Season of Fireworks

Lily jumped as James waved his wand in front of her nose. "James!" she shrieked. Don't do that! It's dangerous!"

James grinned, his now-usual boyish grin. "You know, you've just given me a really great idea¡K" He leveled the shiny stick at his teacher. Before he could react, however, Lily had him wrapped in vines. James's face poked out, nervous and uneasy, from the tangle of plant. 

"Attention, Potter." Lily pointed her wand at James's nose, fantasizing about the delightfully wicked things she could do to it.

"Lily!" James yelped in a high-pitched voice. "Don't do that! It's dangerous!"

Lily laughed as she realized that he was imitating her. "Now you're in for it."

James struggled with the vines as she moved closer. 

"What's going on?" Sirius's cheerful voice rang out. Lily whirled. Her boyfriend was standing in the doorway, dressed in navy-blue robes. Elsa was standing beside him, fixing the collar of her Chinese-style red robes. 

"Sirius! Elsa!" James called out happily. "My friends, my wonderful friends¡K"

The two burst out laughing at the sight of James wrapped in the thick green ropes. 

"Lily, love, let him down," Sirius drawled. "I don't want to have to hear his pitiful shrieks when we go out on the town."

With a deep sigh, Lily waved her wand and the vines shriveled away. 

"This lovely lady and I have got a proposal for you guys," Sirius announced. "How's about we cut class for today and do Hogsmeade?"

Lily wagged her finger. "Nuh-uh. No. That's bad. Dumbledore is relying on us to teach them how to do magic, not to party."

"Sounds like fun," James quipped, shrugging on his own robes over his sweater and jeans and tucking his wand into his pocket. "Live a little, Lils."

Sirius went over to Lily. "Come on," he pleaded. "Taking a couple hours' break will not doom them to failure. Besides, they¡Xand we¡Xhave been cooped up in here for eons. It's time we got out a bit."

Lily placed her hands on her hips. "Sirius, we just went out last night," she reminded him, the barest tinge of a smile on her lips.

Sirius stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. "Please, Lily? Pretty please?"

"Yeah, please?" the other pair chimed in.

Lily threw up her hands and groaned. "Fine! You win!" She picked up her own green robes from the back of a chair.

James smirked as they headed for the Shrieking Shack's exit. "Thanks a lot¡Kmom."

Lily picked up her wand and Transfigured his nose into a pig snout.

"This is all so fascinating!" Elsa exclaimed. Bags of purchases were heaped around her feet as the four sat in The Three Broomsticks. " I can't believe I lived eighteen years without knowing any of this." She fished a pretty crystal ball with a perfect replica of the solar system in it out a bag, gazing at it with innocent curiosity.

"Why am I deeply regretting this?" Sirius muttered. Lily laughed.

When they had realized that Elsa had no wizard money to speak of, he had gallantly offered to pay for her stuff. Now, he was about a hundred Galleons poorer.

"Who asked you to offer to pay?" Lily whispered back, giggling.

"Four butterbeers?" Madam Rosmerta came up to their table, balancing their tankards. In true gentlemanly fashion, Sirius and James jumped up to help to help.

"Are you kids looking for something to do tonight?" the curvy bartender asked.

"We are," Sirius replied. "Anything you can suggest, Madam Rosmerta?"

The woman leaned over. "I just heard it from a couple of witches. There's going to be a fireworks display over at the Quidditch stadium. You might want to catch that. It's supposed to be most spectacular."

Sirius smiled brightly at her. "Sounds great. Thanks, Madam Rosmerta."

She ruffled his hair. "Just doing my civic duty."

The stadium was packed. Wizards and witches jostled each other; excited murmurs rang out all over the place. But Lily didn't care. She was leaning against Sirius, perfectly comfortable and safe, waiting to watch the fireworks from a high vantage point via his broom. James was on his own broom, with Elsa. Seeing them together still broke Lily's heart, but she reminded herself that her story with James was over. She had chosen Sirius. He had clearly chosen Elsa. And that was the way things were going to be. 

Sirius nudged his girlfriend gently, shaking Lily out of her reverie. "Hey, the fireworks display is about to begin. Wonder if Remus and Phoebe are here?"

Lily looked out at the throng of people. "I don't know, but maybe they're enjoying it from someplace else."

Remus and Phoebe were up on a rooftop. They'd heard about the fireworks display from Phoebe's mother, and fortunately, Phoebe knew of a building close enough to the stadium that would let them experience the event, but not the sweltering heat of the crowd. Remus's hand snaked over to cover Phoebe's, and the couple smiled adoringly at each other. They shared one sweet kiss, the first few fireworks providing the perfect background.

James was mesmerized as the fireworks started going off. "It's so pretty!" Elsa squealed. James nodded in agreement. _Fireworks are so pretty, you know? Like falling stars._ A faint female voice resounded in his head. James began to feel unsteady. He knew this feeling. It was exactly like the day he saw the painting at the store¡K

Elsa jumped when she felt James's body sway slightly. "James?"

James was pressing a hand to his forehead. "I'm OK. I'm OK." Yet he continued to sway. 

"Sirius!" Elsa called, starting to worry. "Lily!"

James could only see stars as he started to slip from the broom. _Like falling stars¡KStars¡K_


	24. Chapter 24: Decide to Love You

AN: Sorry for the late update. I met a couple of Taiwanese boy band members last week and the experience turned my brain into pure mush incapable of writing a single coherent sentence. Thanks for still reviewing! :) I feel so appreciated.

Disclaimer: Common knowledge

Chapter 24: Decide to Love You

Sirius sped downwards, trying to beat his best friend to the ground. Adrenaline rushing through his veins, he stopped a few feet below James, carefully maneuvering the broom and hoping James wouldn't miss. Barely a split second later, the broomstick rocked, hard, as James landed squarely behind him. "Lily!" Sirius called. "Come on! We have to get to St. Mungo's!"

Lily, who he had left on James's broom while he went to rescue James, paled. "I-I can't! I don't know how!"

"You've ridden a broom before! You can do it!"

"I rode a broom as a PASSENGER!"

"You have to fly, Lily!" Sirius yelled. "Please, for James!"

Lily bit her lip, but after a moment, her shaky hands managed to grasp the handle. She managed to make it up to beside Sirius.

"You did it!" Sirius exclaimed. "See, I told you you could do it."

Lily managed a small, but proud smile. "Yeah, I guess I did. And I guess it was kind of fun."

Sirius went into serious mode. "OK, here's the problem: There's no way I can make good time without James falling off this broom. So, you have to stay beside me at all times. That way, Elsa can support James, and we can hurry without having to worry. You have to keep up, OK? Now!"

They went tearing off across the skies, masterfully dodging trees and other obstacles. In record time, they screeched to a stop in front of the hospital. 

"Ow!" Sirius complained as James's head crashed into his back. "Elsa, you were supposed to hold on to him!"

Lily ran to inform the Healers, and soon, a couple of them whisked James off. For the second time in weeks, they were in the waiting room again. Sirius borrowed an owl so he could mail Remus. The latter had perfect timing. Just as a Healer came out to give them the news of James's condition, Remus came running in and knocked the poor man over in his hurry.

"Whoops," Remus ventured sheepishly as the others helped the Healer up. "Sorry."

"How is he?" Elsa asked as soon as the man was on his feet.

"He's—" the man paused to rub his head, "—fine. He's just unconscious now."

Overjoyed, they nearly knocked him over again as they ran for the ward.

"Hey!" the sour-looking nurse who was manning the ward called. "Only family allowed!"

The Healer shook his head. "Don't stop them," he sighed. A smile crept onto his lips. "They're his family."

James was dreaming. He felt like he was in a theater, watching the movie of his life unfold before his eyes. Images just rushed into his mind with the speed of a bullet. Him lying on the grass with Remus and Sirius and a mousy boy, haughtily watching the crowd. He saw Lily's furious face as she defended a boy he had been publicly humiliating. He saw her dreamy face as they watched a fireworks display from the top of the Astronomy Tower. Her face once more as they sat on his broom, watching the stars. _Lily, Lily…_"Lily!" James gasped out as he awoke suddenly. He smiled gently as he reached out to the female figure asleep beside his bed. He could see Lily's red ponytail and the peaceful look on her face as she slumbered… 

"James?" The girl lifted her head, and James realized that it wasn't Lily after all but rather, Elsa. "You're up!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand. "How do you feel? You want something to eat?"

James managed a weak smile. "I'm fine."

"Sirius! Lily!" He's awake!" Elsa called as the door to the ward opened and the two came into view, juggling bags of food and drink.

"Hey, how are you?" Lily leaned over and gave him a hug. James breathed in the scent of her hair. He had never wanted someone more. But just as he reached out to return the hug, she pulled away.

"We brought you guys some eating," Sirius said as he set the bags down. "Moony and Moonier are still at Honeydukes, picking up Acid Pops for Jamesie. Or at least that's what I think they're doing."

"Uh-oh, bad mental image," Elsa quipped as she looked through the food. 

"What's a bad mental image?" Remus asked as he and Phoebe came in, also loaded down with packages. 

"Trust me; you don't want to know." Lily shot a Look at Sirius.

"Unfortunately, I already have a clue," Phoebe muttered. "Wash your mind out, Black."

"Okay, here we have fudge, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans—everything. We practically bought out the whole store," Remus announced.

Lily raised an eyebrow as she pulled a strawberry-cream-flavored gummy candy out of one of the bags. "My, you have got that much money?"

"Well, I'm sure there's a rich girl here who could've footed the bill," Elsa commented almost distractedly as she opened a container of breakfast.

Remus turned to his girlfriend. "Don't worry, honey; I'll pay you back ASAP!"

"Yeah, in about ten years." Phoebe crossed over to James's bed. "Hi. You look better."

James remembered the patient, kind girl who had helped teach him wizarding skills before and smiled. "Thanks."

"Open wide," Elsa ordered as she lifted a forkful of bacon to his lips. James recalled another time Elsa had taken care of him like this, back when he'd gotten a dizzy spell while shopping with her in Muggle London. The memory brought a fond smile. Sweet, sunny Elsa. She had always been by his side when he needed her…

"Do we honestly need to see this?" Lily piped up. "Come on, Sirius. Let's step outside and let these two get a little alone time."

James felt an instant surge of jealousy as he watched his best friend and his girlfriend walk out of the room together.


	25. Chapter 25: The Reason I Exist

AN: Sorry for the late update. Exams week. Thanks for the reviews! :)

Disclaimer: Common knowledge

Chapter 25: The Reason I Exist

Phoebe had known something was off the moment she set foot inside the ward. Not necessarily _wrong_, just different. A change in the atmosphere. And she had a feeling it was connected to James. She had gone along with the others earlier when they were joking around, but now, it was the time to investigate. She slipped out of the ward and went to find James's Healer. She finally spotted the man, talking to a sour-looking nurse. "Hi," Phoebe managed sheepishly when she noticed that the Healer was rubbing the back of his head. "Are you James Potter's Healer?"

He nodded. "Something wrong?"

"No, he's fine. I just wanted to know what was his condition, exactly?"

"Well," the Healer began, "I'm sure you were aware that Mr. Potter had memory loss—or amnesia."

Phoebe nodded. "Yes, I'm aware."

"Apparently, whatever pressure on his brain that blocked his memories has lifted. He's a little confused now, but in a day or so, he'll be as good as new." 

Phoebe sucked in a breath. No wonder she had felt such a weird vibe from James! She _was_ a little surprised that Lily With the Sixth Sense hadn't noticed. 

"Thank you," she told the Healer. As she headed back to the ward, Remus's words flashed in her mind. _Look at them—they're so happy together. I really don't want to spoil their relationship,_ he'd said when they'd first found James and didn't know whether they were going to tell Lily and Sirius or not. Phoebe knew that James would probably wake up wanting Lily again, and that would effectively put an end to Lily and Sirius' relationship, something Phoebe really wouldn't enjoy seeing.

"Hey, where'd you go?"

Phoebe looked up to see Remus. She took a deep breath, and—

"He's WHAT?!" Remus screeched. 

Phoebe winced. "Keep it down," she hissed. "We don't want James to wake up!" She glanced briefly at the sleeping boy. Luckily, when Phoebe had broken the news in the ward, Elsa wasn't around. Phoebe had wanted the two of them had wanted to discuss it among themselves first. 

"Oh," Remus started pacing. "What are we going to do? Are we…going to tell them?"

"Well, we're gonna have to. They're going to find out eventually. Might as well prepare them for it."

"Translation: We give Lily and Padfoot a chance to break up so Lily can be ready to fly into Prongs's arms for the big reunion." Remus shook his head. "Not exactly a pretty scenario."

"Maybe they won't break up. Maybe Lily really has come to love Sirius more than James now. Besides, even if it becomes Lily-and-James again, I don't think Sirius will be _too_ alone."

Remus looked thoughtful. "They _are_ pretty chummy. And they_ would_ look kinda cute. But do you think they'll actually be compatible?"

Phoebe shrugged. "Well, we may find out."

Remus turned serious. "Okay, but I still say this won't be pretty."

Sirius was on his way back to the ward. He and Lily had basically sat outside for a few minutes, just staring at the sky. Lily had told him to go ahead and check on James while she took a powder break. He was about to enter the corridor to James's ward when Phoebe caught him. She looked so worried, Sirius thought something had happened to James. She assured him James was fine, but they needed to talk "in private". Sirius followed her to an empty corridor.

"I have no idea how you're going to take this," she began.

"Why? What is it?"

"I talked to James's Healer." She didn't meet his eyes. "James's amnesia is gone." At Sirius's baffled expression, she simplified her statement. "His memories are back."

Sirius's mouth hung open. 

Phoebe finally looked him in the eye. "It's up to you what you plan to do." She patted his back, then left. Sirius stood frozen. Lily crossed his sight, headed for the ward, and he couldn't tear his gaze away. When the time came, could he really let her go?


	26. Chapter 26: My Sorrow

AN: I'm so, so, so sorry. You may throw things at me now. I'm really sorry for the late update¡XI've just been very busy. I hope you guys haven't decided to desert me yet. Hope you'll like this chapter! :)

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?

Chapter 26: My Sorrow

James was awake and alone when Sirius entered. 

"Hi," James croaked.

"Prongs. How are you?"

James smiled. "I'm good." Then his face turned serious. "Sirius, I have to tell you¡X"

"I know. Your memories are back," Sirius interrupted.

"How'd you know?"

"Phoebe. She talked to your Healer."

James sighed. "Well, that makes things easier." He rumpled up his hair. 

At that, Sirius burst out laughing. "I missed you, man."

"Couldn't live without arrogance, huh?" The two guys hesitated, then hugged.

"Let's be glad no one saw that," Sirius kidded after they drew apart. "Might spoil our image. But wait, you already did that, Mr. Naïve Goody-Two-Shoes."

James laughed. "I was that bad, huh?" He leaned back on his pillows. "So, you been taking pretty good care of Lily."

Sirius fiddled with a stray candy wrapper. He really preferred that they kept Lily out of this conversation. "Yeah, I guess."

"You two make a really great couple," James chirped. "I never noticed before, but you guys are very compatible."

Sirius blinked. Huh? This wasn't ¡Kright. He should be the one encouraging James to be with Lily, not the other way around.

James had an amused smile on his face. "No need to look so shocked, compadre. Me being with Elsa isn't so bad."

Sirius still couldn't answer; he was still thrown by James's statement. 

James played with his blanket, staring almost dreamily at it. "I mean, she's so sweet and kind. Really smart too. She'd make a great witch. Not to mention the perfect girlfriend." He looked up suddenly. "You think she likes me?"

Sirius finally found his voice after a few minutes of struggling. "Are you sure you're back, James?"

"Why?"

"What about Lily?"

James leaned over and patted his best friend on the back. "Lily and I had a lot of good times together," he said. "And I will always care about her. But maybe our story was just supposed to end there. She's all yours." 

There was a moment of silence. Then James spoke up again. "Would you mind getting me a butterbeer?"

After Sirius left on his errand, James slumped in his bed. The pain he'd willed to keep hidden poured out of his eyes. He'd done what he had to do. He'd decided earlier that he would no longer allow Lily to experience the pain he'd made her feel. He would let her go, go where she would be happy. He knew Sirius would devote himself to doing just that. He'd done what he had to do, he reminded himself again. But it still hurt¡Xhurt so badly. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he recalled every memory he had of Lily. He didn't know how long he cried, but he gave up stopping the tears. It was a time to cry for him. 

Eventually they dried up. James's eyes were red-rimmed, and every bit of strength had drained out of him. But it was a relief to cry. A relief to release the grief in him. Tired, but feeling more peaceful, his eyes began to flutter close in rest.

AN Again: Sorry this chappie is kinda short. I will make the next chapter longer, promise!

But it might take a while for Chapter 27 to be uploaded, as I'm still very busy. Please continue to R and R! Love you all! :)


	27. Chapter 27: Almost Over You

AN: Sorry for the late update. Like I said, I've been so incredibly busy. Thanks to my faithful reviewers for not deserting me. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. :)

Disclaimer: You know the drill...

Chapter 27: Almost Over You

A couple of months had passed. James had been discharged from St. Mungo's already. Now, the group was hanging out at The Three Broomsticks. The three guys were at the bar, joking around with Madam Rosmerta, while their girlfriends were at a table together, sipping their drinks and chatting. Lily had really come to think of Phoebe and Elsa as best friends. They had grown so very close already. In so many ways, they were different, yet they had a lot in common too. "Honestly, Lily, I do not know how you put up with James before," Elsa was saying. "He can be so obnoxious!"

Lily laughed. "Ah, the real James is fun, isn't he?"

"He's a pain!" whined Elsa. "He's so tough and conceited, it's a headache! Can I just whack him over the head and turn him back into Evan?"

"If he's that terrible, why are you still dating him?" Phoebe teased.

"I have no idea." Elsa turned to the guys. "I must be nuts."

Lily rolled his eyes. "Come on, Elsa. You know exactly why. He's the epitome of arrogance, that's for sure, but he's a sweet guy when you get right down to it. I mean, this is the guy who would hex a waiter senseless for a girl." She chuckled at the memory. "It happened once when I was going out with him. There was this waiter who was being quite friendly, if you get my meaning. You should've seen him when James got through with him."

Elsa leaned in with interest. "What happened to the guy?"

"Well, I saw some boils, some tentacles, some antlers...oh, and the classic warts. We practically had to sneak out of the restaurant after that display."

Elsa and Phoebe grinned at each other as their imaginations worked. Then Elsa turned to Lily, who was gazing over at...James? Sirius? Elsa couldn't tell which. "Lily, I want to ask you--are you cool with me and James going out?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, of course I am. Would I be encouraging you guys if I had a problem with it?" Lily replied, smiling.

"It's just that you guys had so much history...Are you willing to give all that up?"

Lily fixed her eyes on Sirius. "Well, James and I _did_ go through a lot together. And I'll always appreciate those memories. But that love story's ended now. I've grown to really like Sirius--it's him I'm happy with now. I'm over James. Completely."

That night, James was up at the Astronomy Tower at Hogwarts. This place always been his favorite spot to sit and think. He'd brought some firewhisky, which he downed as he continued to brood about Lily. Even after two months, he still could not stop thinking about her. Still couldn't stop loving her. He had hoped that dating Elsa would erase Lily from his mind, but it hadn't worked. It was still Lily he wanted. "What do I have to do?" he called out to the sky.

"You could stop being such a stubborn prat and be honest with yourself."

James whirled. Sirius was standing behind him, arms folded across his chest. "What are you doing here, Padfoot?"

"I came for a chat."

"I'm not in the mood. Go away."

Sirius ignored his comment. "We need to talk about what a gutless coward you are. What do you have to do, James? Do I have to spell it out for you? You can lie to Elsa. Lie to Lily. To Remus. Phoebe. You could even try lying to me. But one thing you can't lie to is your heart."

"What are you talking about?" James was seriously hating this conversation.

Sirius drew back his fist and punched him right in the face. James touched his cheek in shock. His best friend was breathing hard. "Potter, I've never hit you in my entire life. I've never dared to. But you deserve it. You deserve a huge beating right now. Wake up, James! You and I both know what you feel for Lily. Why are you still cowering here, refusing to do anything about it?"

"I don't want to hurt her anymore!" James exploded. "She went through a year of misery already because of me! I don't want that to happen again!"

Sirius sat down beside him. "I know. And I know you know that I'll devote myself to making Lily happy. But with me, her happiness is never going to be complete. You know why? Because she loves you. Think of how happy you two were before. She may have gone through a lot of sorrow. She may still go through more at your side. But because you love each other, that makes all the difference." He fished an envelope out of his robes. "Lily went to visit her parents. This is a Knight Bus ticket to Muggle London." He held it out, as if offering it to James.

James took it all in. After a few minutes, he turned to look at Sirius, the ghost of a smile on his face. "What about you?"

Sirius sighed. " 'It's a far, far better thing I do than I have ever done.' It's a quote from one of Lily's Muggle books. _A Tale of Two Cities._ I recommend you read it. Good story."

James got it. Slowly, he extended his hand and took the envelope. "What do I have to say?"

Sirius grinned and grabbed one of the bottles of firewhisky. "There's nothing you have to say. Just go get her!"

AN Again: Hope you guys like this chappie. Yes sigh James is going after Lily. I think the ending is pretty obvious now. I kinda had a hard time putting this situation into writing; that's one of the reasons why it took so long. I mean, who wants to see one of their favorite couples vamoose? But the real storyline says Lily and James end up together, so who am I to interfere with that? :) Next few chapters will be for the Lily/James fans. Please continue to R andR! :) I still love you all! :)


	28. Chapter 28: Words

AN: Hi, people. Again, I will be apologizing for the late update. I'm very sorry. My schedule has been pretty hectic. Thanks for reviewing, guys! :)

Disclaimer: As always

Chapter 28: Words

James took off like a shot the moment the Knight Bus lurched to a stop. A bag slung over his shoulder bounced as he ran through Muggle London, darting in and out of crowds. James had always been a good athlete, but today he was particularly unstoppable, propelled by what he had to do. He felt a bit of nostalgia as he passed the same arts-and-crafts store he used to work at with Elsa, and he briefly slowed. He smiled as he recalled the great times he'd had with her during work hours. Elsa was a wonderful woman. And she would always have a special place in his heart. But yes, Sirius was right. He loved Lily. He always would. Which was why he was going after her. Without her, his life would never be complete. With a determined smile, he raced off again for Lily's street.

"Could you go to the store for me, Lily?" Mrs. Evans called to her daughter.

Lily, who had been lounging on the couch reading, jumped up. "Sure, Mum. What do you need?"

Mrs. Evans handed Lily a list. "Just these."

Lily pulled on her coat. "Okay."

Her mother smiled warmly and placed her arms around Lily. "I'm sorry, I've been using you as an errand girl since you came home."

Lily returned the hug. "It's okay, mum. I love doing this stuff. Besides, I want to help around the house, not lounge around like some kind of princess."

"You're a wonderful daughter, Lily."

"Thanks. You're a great mother too."

Lily headed out the door to the bus stop.

James turned a corner. Yes! He had made it onto Lily's street. He doubled over to catch his breath. A few more steps and he would reach his goal. His shoes pounded on the gravel as he resumed his journey. He finally screeched to a stop outside a particular house. He quickly smoothed his hair and dabbed the sweat from his brow. Reaching out his finger, he pressed the doorbell.

Lily sighed as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Her bus was taking so long! She let out an impatient sigh. Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...Finally! She saw the bus approaching. "Sorry, miss. I had a flat tire."

Lily boarded the vehicle. "Oh, it's alright. It wasn't your fault."

And the bus pulled away.

Mrs. Evans pulled open the door. She gasped at the sight of the disheveled young man before her. "Mrs. Evans?" the boy ventured tentatively.

"Yes?"

"My name is James Potter. Is--is Lily there?"

She drew in a sharp breath. So _this_ was the guy her daughter had raved about--and cried over--for the past year. "I'm sorry--James. You just missed her."

"Oh." His shoulders slumped.

"She went to the store. If you hurry, you just might catch her."

James's head jerked up as Lily's mother began spouting off the directions.

"Thanks a ton, Mrs. Evans! I will never forget this!"

Mrs. Evans smiled. "Go get her."

Lily balanced the bags of groceries as she struggled to reach the doorbell. "Mum!" she finally called, giving up.

Her mother answered the door. "Lily?"

Lily entered the foyer, glad to be rid of the heavy bags. "What's up?"

Mrs. Evans was wringing his hands. "Lily, someone came here looking for you."

Lily paused in the act of peeling off her coat. "Oh, must've been Sirius. Is he here?"

"It was James."

Lily froze.

"He went to look for you at the store."

Lily put her coat back on. "I'm going to find him, Mum."

Rain was beginning to pour as James exited the store. He had been too late. Lily had left by the time he arrived. He slumped down at the curb, defeated.

Lily grasped on tight to her umbrella as she ran for the bus stop again. As if the bus driver sensed her hurry, he was waiting when she reached it. When it stopped, Lily took off, running as best as she could on the rain-slicked, slippery street. She halted in front of the grocery store, her eyes scanning the surrounding area.

James was ambling back to the bus stop, his steps slow and heavy. He was soaked with the rain. He felt the chill right down to his bones. He'd probably get himself a fever at this rate. Then his eyes widened as he spotted the bus. A girl holding a pink umbrella was getting on, and as she lowered her brolly, he saw a flash of very familiar dark-red hair. "Lily," he gasped. But his throat was dry and scratchy, and could not make the sound. Ignoring the pain in his muscles and the fatigue in his bones, he started to run after the bus.

Lily reached her house, once again eyes red and swollen. How could fate do this? Get her so close to James, then yank him away again? She fumbled for keys, eyes watering. As she let herself in, she saw a familiar figure staggering towards her.

AN Again: Does this count as a cliffie? Maybe not, since you guys pretty much know who the guy is anyway. Next chappie: Sap, Sap, and More Sap--The Reunion of James and Lily.


	29. Chapter 29: I Loved You All The Way

AN: This is going to be quite a long chappie, since it's going to be the last one about Lily and James. This story will be ending very soon...sniff sniff. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The usual...

Chapter 29: I Loved You All The Way

Lily's eyes welled up again as she took in the sight of James, rain-soaked and weak.

"James," she gasped out.

A smile lit up his face, and he moved towards her, clasping her in his arms. "I finally found you," he rasped.

Lily couldn't answer; she simply cried into his chest.

After a few minutes, James suddenly stumbled. Lily then noticed the rain that still pelted them. "I better get you inside."

James leaned on her for support, tiredness overcoming him.

Lily sat at James's bedside. Not long after they had entered the house, James had collapsed on the floor, with a raging fever. Mrs. Evans came in with some medicine and food on a tray. "How is he?" she asked softly.

"Still unconscious," Lily replied quietly. She gently ruffled James's thick, unruly black hair.

Mrs. Evans checked his temperature. "Well, he's recovering. The fever's gone done a bit." She patted her daughter on the shoulder. "I'll be downstairs if you need me. Call me if he wakes."

Lily nodded mutely. When the door closed softly behind her mother, Lily leaned over and brushed a light kiss against his burning forehead. "Please get better," she whispered. "There's so much I want to tell you--so much I _need_ to tell you." She kissed his nose, and then finally, his lips. Suddenly, she was aware of an arm wrapping around her. She opened her eyes to see James, his eyes awake and alight with love.

"James!" she squealed. James slowly sat up in bed, all the while not letting go of Lily. He hugged her tightly.

"So what was that you wanted to tell me?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

Lily snatched up the medicine. "Take your meds."

James frowned and pouted. "That was it? Guess I should have just stayed asleep and not wasted my energy and--"

"I love you."

James paused in mid-rant. "What?"

Lily's eyes were shining with tears. "I love you, James."

James pulled her into his arms again. "I love you too. I always have."

"I've missed you so much, James." She lifted her head to look at him, her eyes wide and child-like. "Please don't do that to me again."

"I will never do anything to hurt you again," James promised her. He rested his chin on top of her head as Lily sighed contentedly.

James's fever went down that day. He stayed with the Evanses for the night, getting to know them better. The next morning, he and Lily got ready to leave for the wizarding world again.

"Are you all set?" Mrs. Evans asked as Lily hoisted up her bag.

Lily nodded. "Looks like I am. Thanks for everything, Mum."

Her mother looked at James. "How about you, James?"

"I'm good too. Thanks for all your help, Mrs. Evans."

"No problem. I'll just send you the bill for all the medicine."

They laughed.

"Take care of our Lily, James," Mrs. Evans said as she walked them to the door.

James nodded. "I will, Mrs. Evans."

The gang had arranged to meet at The Three Broomsticks. James and Lily arrived first, and were sipping butterbeer when Remus and Phoebe walked through the door.

"Compadre, hey!" Remus lifted his palm., and James slapped it.

Lily rose to greet Phoebe. "Hey, how are you? I've missed you guys."

"Lily, hi. We're doing good." Phoebe asked, taking a seat beside Remus. She looked from Lily to James. "Hey, you guys are back together. That's great!"

Lily beamed; her heart felt so light and happy. Then something dawned on her. "Where's Sirius?" She didn't know how to face him now; with all that had happened between her and James.

"Looking for me?"

Lily whirled. Standing behind her was Sirius...accompanied by Elsa.

"Hi, group," Elsa called out cheerfully. James's mouth dropped open as he noticed her arm around Sirius's waist.

"What happened here?" both James and Lily exclaimed in unison.

"Well, you _really_ didn't expect me to wallow in grief and heartbreak, did you?" Elsa asked James.

"That _so_ wouldn't have been me," Sirius told Lily. "Although I did have to drown my sorrows in a couple of bottles of firewhisky."

"And I practically blew apart the Shack venting," Elsa admitted.

"Let's face it, you guys were really big parts of our love lives. We kinda had to be a little upset," Sirius added.

"But then we met a couple of matchmakers here." Elsa stared pointedly at Remus and Phoebe.

"They convinced us to go out a couple of times. It was mostly 'Lily blah blah blah, James blah blah blah' for a while, but things changed." Sirius finished.

Lily was struggling to take it all in. "Oh-kay...so now it's really...you guys."

"I think I'm starting to feel the seeds of jealousy here," James complained. "Yeesh Elsa, did it take you this fast to get over me?"

"Yeah, Sirius. I was gone for a couple of days and you ditch me?" Lily was starting to look a little deadly.

"Well, I could always take you back," Sirius replied.

Lily looked at James. James looked at Lily.

"Or I could carry on with this lovely lady while you guys waltz off into the sunset." Sirius put his arm around Elsa and cocked his head.

It was a pretty obvious choice.

Lily reached around her neck. "Here, Sirius." She handed him the necklace he had bought for her months ago.

At the same time, James unhooked the necklace with Elsa's lucky ring. "I have to give this back to you."

Sirius smiled. "It's a reminder for people to find their own true happiness." He hooked the locket around Lily's neck again. "Consider this my blessing to you and James."

"It's supposed to be for luck in finding yourself." Elsa pressed the necklace into James's palm. "Keep it, James. That way, you won't hit your head and get amnesia again."

James closed his hand around the gold band. "Thanks."

Lily smiled up at Sirius. "Thanks."

Sirius placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'll still always be around for you, okay? Tell me when James is fighting with you; I'll beat him up for you whenever you want."

"Hey!" James objected.

It had felt like forever since they all hung out together. The group spent the entire day together. They ended the day at Sirius's place...with a couple of pleasant surprises.

"To the Marauders!" Sirius called, holding up his bottle of firewhisky. They all laughed and toasted him. James and Remus whooped

Elsa grinned. "To two people here, whom I hear will soon be getting married."

"Hey, who told?" Remus yelped. "Phoebe!"

The others looked at each other in shock.

"Am I hearing things correctly?" Sirius gasped.

"I must be going nuts, 'cause I could not have heard what I just heard," James breathed.

"Ooh, Remus," Lily teased. "What happened to all the meek-little-puppet talk you heaped on me and Sirius half a year ago?"

Remus groaned and placed his head in his hands. "I'll never live this down," he cried dramatically. "That's it, Phoebs, I'm breaking off the engagement."

"Don't you dare, Lupin. You know why? Because you'll never find anyone like me again. I would be the only girl who would be willing to put up with a bum like you who'll never get a job and turns into a monster every m--" Phoebe was interrupted as he placed his lips on hers.

"Whoo," Remus breathed when the kiss ended. "Okay, consider me engaged to you again."

They all burst out laughing. When all was quiet once more, James cleared his throat. He fumbled in the pockets of his robes.

Everyone understood what was going to happen.

"Will you marry me?" James asked. Lily's mouth dropped open. Then she smiled.

"Duh."

James grabbed her in a hug. "I love you, Lily Evans."

Lily's eyes sparkled. "James Potter, I loved you all the way."

The room burst out in cheers and claps as they kissed.

AN Again: This is not yet the last chapter, okay? I don't know if it is possible to have an epilogue without a prologue, but that's what the next (and last) one's going to be--an epilogue. Please review! :)


	30. Epilogue: Rewind

Disclaimer: The usual...

Epilogue: Rewind

Remus Lupin finished his story and glanced around at his audience: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Harry was biting his lip, Hermione was sniffling, and Ron's eyes were wide.

"Whoa," the red-haired boy said.

"That's such a beautiful love story," Hermione whispered.

"So...what happened to Elsa and Phoebe?' Ron asked.

A spasm of pain crossed Remus's face. "A few months after that and a while after Lily and James were married, Voldemort rose. Elsa and Phoebe were killed. That was one of the major reasons why we joined the Order. We wanted to avenge them." Fresh tears welled up in his eyes as he recalled the sight of Phoebe's cold, still body after he, Sirius, and James had arrived at the ruins of her home.

"So you were never married?" Hermione asked.

"When she was killed, it was exactly a week before the wedding."

"So...no wonder Sirius likes Harry so much," Ron mused. "He used to be in love with Harry's mother."

"Well, yeah, that's one of the reasons." Remus smiled at Harry. "You know, the only thing people are always mentioning is that you got your mother's eyes. But that's not the only thing you got from Lily. You also have a lot of her personality. Her determination...her loyalty...Sirius saw so much of that in you."

Harry remained silent, but emotions churned in his green eyes. Wonder, sadness... and love.

Remus sat in front of the fireplace. It was two in the morning, and the others were asleep. But he had not been able to rest. His mind was awhirl with memories he'd long suppressed. As he'd been telling the story, he'd actually been amazed that all that had happened to him. It felt like he had lived another life since then. From within the folds of his torn robes, he withdrew an old gold ring. The shiny metal glinted in the firelight. Remus bit his lip as he remembered. Phoebe had given it to him the day they got engaged. The ring was a little thick, with curlicue carvings in the sides. Meeting in the center were two stars. He'd always kept it where she'd always stayed even until now--close to his heart. He turned it over in his hands for another second before slipping it onto his finger.

"Professor?"

Remus jumped. "Yiii!"

He relaxed when he realized it was Harry. "Oh, it's you. You're still awake?"

Harry sat down beside him. "Yeah."

"So, anything you wanna talk about?" Remus asked.

"I'm still kind of trying to take it all in," Harry replied. "It's so hard to believe that you were all like that back then. You seem so...serious now."

"The years really have changed us, huh?"

Harry stared into the fire. "Well, at least it was nice to know that my parents really did love each other."

"Still thinking about what you saw in Snape's Pensieve?"

"With all the insults my mum was hurling at my dad, I just couldn't believe she would actually like him. She really looked like she hated him."

"Well, your dad was a bit of a jerk then. We all knew it. But he grew up."

They sat in silence. Then Remus remembered something.

"I almost forgot. There was something your father wanted you to have." He dug inside his torn briefcase. "Sirius gave it to me for safekeeping a year ago." He withdrew a gold ring on a thin chain. Amazingly, after sixteen years of being hidden away, it was still as beautiful as ever.

"This was Elsa's gift to James. A lucky ring. When he and Lily got married, he always said he was going to give it to his future kid, to give him luck too."

Harry took the necklace with trembling hands.

"Treasure it, Harry," Remus said. "It's James's legacy to you."

Harry closed his fist around it. "I will. I always will."

_The End_

AN: So here it is--the final chapter in my little love story. It began in the second week of November last year, and ends in the first week of June this year. I am deeply grateful to all of you who have read and reviewed all 30 chapters--I love you all! You guys have sustained me all these months with your encouraging words, compliments, and really helped me to become a better writer with your constructive criticism. (I now know how to do the dialogue so it's not confusing anymore. Yay!)

Anyway, I want to acknowledge all those who have helped me to do this story. First of all, I want to thank God for giving me this talent of writing and for creating all those I will be thanking:

Meteor Garden 2, for giving me the idea for this story and for the use of some of the scenes in this series. Oh, and for the meteor ring, which in this story is Remus's "wedding ring". Kudos to whoever was the writer, for creating one of the best idol dramas I have ever seen. 

J.K. Rowling, for creating the world of HP and the characters I now utilize. (I firmly believe that she is a fan of Meteor Garden. She must be. The Marauders and Lily, with the exception of Peter, are _way_ too much like F4 and San Chai. :) Hey, it could be true) 

Love Storm, for the use of some of the scenes in this drama. (Also another very good series)

And of course, I want to thank all my reviewers, for standing by me all this time. All of you have inspired me and enlightened me and touched me with all your comments and encouragements. I want so much to credit all of you one by one, but there's quite a lot of you.

Special Mention to:

Captain Oblivious- You've been around from the very first chapter to the very last. Thanks for being such a consistent reviewer. Every time I read your reviews, they make me smile. Your enthusiasm is really refreshing, and it really keeps me on the go! Thank you! :) And thanks for pointing out that error. I totally forgot about that. Anyway, I've changed it. Thanks for noticing and notifying me. :)

Stardrops- Thanks for always being so encouraging. I was really amazed and touched that my measly story would get someone so excited. You are a terrific writer yourself--I really enjoy reading your stuff. (I've been unable to review 'cause there's something wrong with my computer and the Submit Review page won't load) You continue to keep it up! Thank you! :)

Lily Skylo- Thanks for being very consistent and encouraging. I really appreciate your comments a lot. Thanks for the support you give! And yes, Sirius is the best. :)

My next story is a Draco/Hermione fic. Hope you guys will continue to review that story. I'll be looking for all of you! :) It should be up in a day or two.

I love you all! :)

blue3ski


End file.
